


Magi: The Adventures of (Fem!)Sinbad!

by AlexTheNonBinary



Series: Genderswap and Parenting? More Likely Than You Think! [1]
Category: Magi: The adventures of Sinbad
Genre: (Don't worry; she gets stopped), Actually We Die Like A Non-Binary, Also Sinbad is a mom, Do you even read these?, Forgot the main tag-, Holy- wait this isn't the first work in this fandom I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyy, How Do I Tag, I WILL WRITE FLUFF SOON, I can't tAG-, I don't want her hurting anyone more than is required for the plot-, I genderswap the main character, I mean I'll try-, Light Angst, Other, She has hormones that make her protective af, She's a virgin in my story, Shouldn't I be writing instead of adding unnecessary tags?, Sin's also kinda sadistic if she isn't stopped, Sinbad has issues, Sinbad has trauma, Sinbad is moody, Sinbad is openly bi, Sinbad's also kinda OP, Sinmom, Sinmomma, Slight OOC, The angst has arrived hELP-, They're warnings... I guess?, This is the first Archive of Our Own Magi: The Adventures of Sinbad the hell-?, This is what I do in my spare time, To think this was almost made cannon-, Unrelated gay relationships, What Was I Thinking?, What am I doing, What am I doing again?, When she is protecting a child anyway, YOU CANNOT STOP ME-, and trauma, because it's cute, but not by blood, but she's still a flirt, causally bi Sinbad, fem!sinbad, help it’s getting angsty, it's cute, lots of fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheNonBinary/pseuds/AlexTheNonBinary
Summary: What if the legend of the seven seas... was a woman?(I read somewhere that Sin was originally going to be a girl, so voila! Here we are now)Also, take this quote from the story - "These... goddamned... hips!"Rated T for light curses and a lot of violence.
Relationships: slight (temporary) Sinbad/OC
Series: Genderswap and Parenting? More Likely Than You Think! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792876
Comments: 57
Kudos: 43





	1. The Child of Destiny

“Papa!” A purple-haired girl yelled as she was pulled back by numerous people; her dad was being taken to fight in the war, against his will. It wasn’t fair! Her father started to yell at the others of the village; the girl wasn’t listening. Her mind ran at incredible speeds as she resisted the urge to cry. Suddenly, she heard her name called.

“Esra, Sin-” Badr was cut off by a bystanders loathing whisper of  _ ‘get out of here’ _ before she spoke up, louder this time, “Get out now!”

“That’s right! Traitor!” The man next to her agreed, “You let that spy come here!”

“Right!” Another shouted. “Traitor. Get out of this village!”

Sinbad gripped her under robes tightly as she got a hold of herself. They didn’t know who her father was! How dare they call him a traitor! He was just being nice! “Stop… Stop it! Don’t say bad things about Papa!”

“Shut up!” One of the mean men said.

“The kid of the traitor…” Another growled. Sinbad took a step back as the scary men approached her. Tears started to fill her eyes as she covered her head in a weak attempt of defence.

“Don’t harm her!” Badr’s call erupted just as the man was about to grab Sinbad’s head. She turned around, and there was her dad; standing shakily with his head bowed. “Don’t harm my daughter. Don’t harm my family!”

Even a young girl like Sinbad could tell that her father’s voice was raw with a wave of protective anger. “Papa…”

“Listen, guys. I’m going to war now,” Sinbad realised that he was now addressing their village. “However, I want you to remember… What that means! Look. This is…” Badr moved his hand to his chest and grabbed his shirt before yanking it off.

Golden eyes widened in horror as they traced down her father’s chest. So many scars, each of them looking more painful than the last. How had Sinbad never noticed them? Why hasn’t Papa ever said anything about them? Did he not trust us before now? Sinbad couldn’t help the small ball of betrayal that weighed in her chest now that she saw this. Her father’s scars. Her father’s  _ secrets _ .

“What war is,” Badr finished. She knew that he was missing a leg, but now she knew what it was from she fell to the ground in shock as tears streamed down her eyes. “On the battlefield, I watched millions of people get hurt and  _ die _ . Do you still want to send your families to war!?”

Esra hugged onto Sinbad, her too having tears run down her cheeks like waterfalls in horror. It was understandable; Badr’s body looks like it’d been through Hell and back.

“Hey… Do you think war is a good thing?” Badr asked the people of the village, a lot quieter, his voice now filled with an almost hollow sadness.

“Damn! Take him away now!” A guard yelled. Other guards snapped into action and began leading Badr towards the camels. Hearing his daughters cries, he turned back to look at her over his shoulder. “Sinbad. Fight like a brave woman. Take care of your mom for me.”

Sinbad froze momentarily before wiping her eyes and nodding confidently, despite the reoccurring flow of tears rolling down her cheeks.

A few months after Badr was sent to war… Sinbad and Ersa were notified of his death. In the casket that was sent to them laid his sword, but was void of his body. Nine years later, and the young girl is now 14.

She is the Child of Destiny.


	2. Ahh, Children...

Sinbad strolled through her village like she did every other day with a big smile on her face as she greeted the villagers she’d grown on; she loved the children especially. As if on cue, a few children ran out of their homes to greet her.

“Sinbad!” They called as they tackled Sinbad to the ground in a bundle of laughter. Sinbad let herself be taken down by the small children who proceeded to pin her arms down with each of their tiny bodies. She chuckled happily as she observed the children; so carefree and pure, Sinbad guessed that’s why she adores them so.

“Hello everyone! How are you all?” Sinbad grinned and sat herself up. She received a chorus of “good”’s and “okay, you?”’s which made her smile. “I’m great! What are you guys doing?”

“Oh, oh, oh!” One of the children, a young girl named Frey, exclaimed, “Follow us! Come on! Come on!”

Frey took Sinbad’s hand and pulled her towards a commotion; a band of thieves trying to rob a poor old man of his produce. Sinbad knew the man well, his name was Nicholas, or Nick as he liked to be called, and he could barely afford food and a house with what he made in a day. Sinbad was not letting the poor man be robbed by these… these  _ ruffians _ ! She would not allow it!

“Will you fight them, Sinny? Like you always do? You always beat up the bad guys!” Frey made a small fist-pump gesture as her eyes shone with an adoration that filled Sinbad’s own eyes with a fiery determination.

“You know it, Frey!” Sinbad smiled broadly, “Just you watch!” Sinbad looked around and saw a tall post that looked climbable and scrambled (as fast and elegantly as one  _ can _ scramble,) up to the top to get a better view of the unfair fight; it really was unfair, Nick was old, frail, and weak, while the thieves were young, muscular and strong.

“Hey!” Sinbad shouted with a deep, intimidating from the post, the sun behind her casting a silhouette of what looked like a huge, muscle-built man on the ground thanks to her baggy clothes. “Why don’t you get an actual job rather than steal other people’s goods? Do you really want someone else to end up like you?” She called down.

“What would you know, lad?” One of the thieves called back, successfully misgendering Sinbad. Now, Sinbad getting misgendered wasn’t uncommon, but it did rile her up, so she saved the riled up-ness for when buttholes like these guys did it.

“You say ‘lad’, when,” Sinbad paused before suddenly jumping down onto a thieves head, using her all weight (which, admittedly, wasn’t much,) to push him into the ground before spinning around and kicking down the man that’d appeared behind her. She heard the cheers of her name in the background as she jumped into the air and did a backflip, landing on another man’s shoulders, narrowly avoiding the sword aimed at her.

She kicked off of him and kicked off towards the one that misgendered her with the last man’s sword in hand. She landed on his thighs and used her hands to pin him down. Had it been any other situation, this would’ve looked very  _ wrong _ . “I’m a girl,” Sinbad finished with a wink before hitting the blunt side of the sword's handle to the man’s face.

She got off his unconscious body and nudged it with her foot; he’d be out for a good two or three hours - she couldn’t say the same for his goons though, as they only received light blows to the head. She looked at Nick, who she just now noticed was bloodied and barely conscious. The thieves coming through had a cart of sorts that she could carry all the unconscious men in, as well as Nick.

She walked over and shook him slightly, receiving nothing but a light groan in response. “Are you okay, Nick?” She asked softly. Nick tried to move his arm, which caused him to all but yelp in pain; the thieves had broken his arm in a way that would not heal easily. “Thank you, young lassy, you saved my stock again, how about you have a barrel of my fruits repay you?”

“Ah, no, I’m fine, it’s yours to sell, I shouldn’t be taking it from you…” Sinbad refused weakly, knowing she probably needed more goods than she showed. Nick gave her a look and went to use his hand to get up, forgetting his arm was broken for a second before the pain kicked in. Sinbad was quick to take one off her unnecessary overclothes and wrap it securely around Nick’s arm, keeping it still and solid.

Nick smiled and got up with Sinbad’s help. Hobbling over to his barrels of goods, Nick motioned to each one individually, “Which one do you want?” he asked, “And no, you cannot refuse it,” Sinbad swallowed the refusal that she had on the tip of her tongue and noticed the group of children from before walk up to her, Frey in the lead.

“Sinny beat the bad guys! Yay!” Frey and the other children cheered with huge smiles on their faces that Sinbad couldn’t help but return. An idea popped into her head and her smile broadened.

“Of cause I did! Now, do you all want to choose a barrel for me to lift home?” Sinbad smiled as the children gasped excitedly and ran to the middle barrel, surprisingly. She’d expected a slight conflict that she’d have to stop between them, but they all ran to the middle one without a second thought. Now that she thought about it, Sinbad could definitely feel some sort of pull towards the barrel.

“This one? You’ve got it!” Sinbad walked over to the barrel and dug her fingers underneath it, careful not to get dirt under her fingernails, and lifted. She let out a grunt; it was  _ much _ heavier than she anticipated. It was like carrying a full-grown  _ man _ on her fingers. Maybe she was, because something inside the box moved unnaturally for it not to be an animal of some sort. She quickly put it down, carefully, as to not harm whatever’s inside, and stepped back. 

“What’s wrong, Sin? Too heavy for ya?” Nick teased, despite the obvious pain he was in. Sinbad turned to him and pouted with a shake of her head that flicked her hair around. “No! Like  _ I _ wouldn’t be able to lift a barrel… but is there, like, a  _ living thing _ in there? ‘Cause I could’ve sworn I felt something move when I went to pick it up…”

“Really? Have a look inside, you can have the other one if something is in there,” Sinbad glared slightly at Nick who stopped talking and raised his hands in surrender. Sinbad sighed, walking over to the barrel and carefully removing the lid. She saw a strange green hat of some sort sitting on the fruits inside. The hat moved and revealed a feminine face.

“Eee! Please don’t open it without permission!” The person said, quickly snatching the lid and resealing the barrel closed. Sinbad stood there, perfectly still as her mind tried to recollect her thoughts that were running all over the place. Did she just see _a_ _man_ in a barrel of fruits like he was a freaking baby in a blanket? Sinbad blinked repetitively as she tried to figure out the logic behind whatever this was.

“Uh, sorry… Sir? I didn’t realise you were in the barrel, but could you please come out?” Sinbad asked the barrel. Nick looked at her like she was crazy and the children looked at her with confusion and suspense in their eyes. The barrel shook slightly and the lid slowly lifted off, revealing a young and feminine-looking man. 

_________________________

“Thank you for helping me back there, miss. My name is Yunan, and yours is?” Yunan asked as the two walked down the path, followed by small curious children. Sinbad carried the half-full barrel of fruits Nick insisted she take, even if it was only half.

His braided hair was a soft blonde colour and almost reached the ground. He wore a broad-brimmed light green hat and matching robes, managing to reveal most of his chest while looking elegant. He had soft green-blue eyes and a very feminine figure.

“The names Sinbad, but call me Sin, it’s shorter. Nice to meet you… Also, why were you in a barrel of fruits?” Sinbad questioned as she turned her head towards Yunan. The man’s expression turned to one of innocent bliss.

“Awha! It’s so dark and narrow! It’s so comforting! Don’t you think?” Yunan said happily, his eyes shining with such childish joy that it almost made Sinbad think he was a child in a man’s body.  _ ‘He’s… weird. Not that I can talk, though.’ _ Sinbad thought.

“I’m not sure… I’ve never climbed into a barrel to sit in it before,” Sinbad answered, looking at the barrel. She was kind of tempted to try and see if it was as comfortable as Yunan said.

“By the way… is it really alright for me to stay at your house?” Yunan asked, regaining Sinbad’s attention.

“Oh! Yeah, it’s fine. It’s natural to lend a hand to someone in trouble, is it not?” Sinbad smiled, quickly glancing to the kids behind her to make sure they were okay. She re-counted them but dropped the barrel when she noticed one missing. “Allie. Where’s Allie?”

The children looked around when they too realised their friend was missing and began to panic. Sinbad felt worry and adrenaline pump through her system. Yunan looked at her, analysing her reaction to the child’s sudden disappearance. Sinbad looked perfectly calm and collected, but Yunan could see beneath that cool mask, that she was panicking just as much as the children around her.

“Sorry to ask this of you, Yunan, but could you help me find Allie? It’d be a great help,” Sinbad asked shyly as she rubbed the back of her neck with her tanned hand. Yunan blinked for a moment before nodding, causing Sinbad to sigh in relief. She looked up again and glanced at her surroundings.

“Okay, we go this way first, okay?” Sinbad said is a soft tone as she pointed slightly right to where they had come from. The children and Yunan nodded and followed Sinbad in the direction she had headed towards. Yunan would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly surprised that the children trusted Sinbad so blindly as to follow her into potential danger; she must have done something to earn that trust.

But what? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE CHILDREN COMING - YAY


	3. Rescuing Allie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad is literally just an over-protective mom here

Sinbad walked faster and faster as more and more thoughts of what could’ve happened to Allie plagued her mind. She  _ needed _ to be okay, she was Allie! That kid was a monster when it came to resilience, so she’d be fine! …Right? ‘ _ No, Sin, this isn’t the time to be worrying! Get there and save Allie, who will be _ fine _. No need to worry. _ ’ Sinbad thought to herself, hyperventilating slightly.

“Sinny! Slow down! Your legs are longer than ours!” Frey called, kicking Sinbad out of her discouraging thoughts. There were about ten meters of distance between herself and the children, so she willed herself to slow down so that they could catch up. Yunan, on the other hand, had been walking in time with Sinbad very easily; he was a traveller, after all.

“Sorry guys,” Sinbad apologised weakly as they caught up with her. The youngest of the group, Damien, was struggling to catch his breath, which Sinbad saw and walked up to him. “Damien, would you like me to carry you?” Sinbad was aware she’d gone into mother mode, but it was  _ Damien _ , and Damien was  _ adorable _ ! She couldn’t help it.

Not surprisingly, Damien shook his head and stood up to his full height. Sinbad sighed and straightened herself; Damien may be the youngest, but he was definitely the most stubborn out of the group. “Come on then, we have a girl to find!” Sinbad cheered with a fist-pump into the air.

The smaller children cheered along with her. Yunan leaned over to whisper in Sinbad’s ear, “You’re not as calm as you’re acting, are you, Sin?” Yunan asked in a hushed tone. Sinbad’s smile turned into a slightly nervous one as she let the kids overtake her. “Not one bit.”

  
  


___________________

Eventually, the group came to a bustling town near a boat dock, but the first thing that caught Sinbad’s eye was another group of thieves harassing some young male travellers. There were two who were in their mid-teens and a young boy being hurriedly taken out of the caravan. 

“Yunan, I hope you don’t mind, but please look after the children, I need to deal with something real quick,” Sinbad stated, not taking her eyes off of the commotion as she motioned for the children to stay with Yunan, to which they all huddled around the traveller, hugging onto his legs. Sinbad quickly ran towards the commotion and looked for a place to get higher ground.

She found a solid stone wall with a perfect path to climb up, so she did. She did it elegantly, gathering attention from a few bystanders in the overpopulated area. Sinbad smirked, happy with the attention she was getting, as she hopped up to the top of the wall and looked down at the men. She grabbed a loose brick from the wall and hid it behind her back, in case it came in useful.

“Hey!” Sinbad called, much like what she did earlier, “What do you think you’re doing? Harassing these handsome young men and a cute little boy, you should be ashamed of yourselves,”

“What the-?” One of the men stuttered, “A little kid? What chance do you have against us? There’s five of us and one of you!”

“Yeah! Go home and take a piss, boy,” Another spat, waving his sword threateningly. Sinbad blinked in improvement as the men yelled at her to leave, repetitively calling her a boy and getting on her nerves. The last straw was when one of the men that was raiding the caravan loudly announced, “Hey boss! There’s a little kid on board! A girl! What do we do with her?”

Sinbad’s skin crawled; it couldn’t be, could it? The man emerged, holding a dark-haired girl by her hair. The small girl had ice blue eyes that were as soft as they were sharp. When she cried out in pain, Sinbad had no doubt in her mind; it was Allie. Without thinking, Sinbad felt a bubbling unfamiliar protective rage filled her.

“Let go of her.” Sinbad’s sentence escaped her throat as a soft but threatening order. Allie picked up on the familiar voice and looked up, her fear-filled eyes widening with relief when they noticed the familiar silhouette and almost  _ glowing _ golden eyes. “Sinny!” She yelled with relief.

The man holding Allie looked at her then back at Sinbad, “So the brat’s yours, huh?” The man smirked and went to grab her arm, doing so tightly. “Looks like I’ll just have to break her weak little arm then~,” The man taunted, his grip tightening hard enough to make Allie scream in pain.

That was the last straw for Sinbad and her eyes flared with unadulterated anger and almost motherly need to protect the young girl. She fought without thinking and threw the hidden brick at the man too quickly for the man in question to retaliate and it landed slap-bang in the middle of his face.

Sinbad had jumped off the wall simultaneously when she’d thrown the brick and landed on the man’s face, quickly grabbing the child suspended in mid-air and securing her against her chest. Sinbad held Allie’s head into her chest as the young girl began crying with fat tears rolling down her cheeks now that the adrenaline in her system had faded.

Sinbad’s eyes were positively glowing with disgust towards the men. She knew she was overreacting, but she couldn’t stop the protectiveness, likely caused by her female hormones, that pumped through her veins like a burning fire. She turned around and kicked the man behind her down without so much as a flinch as she held the girl securely in her arms. “Who’s next?” She asked, her voice monotone but her face alive with emotion.

“Ha, you can’t protect that little while facing off against three men, boy,” A man said, hiding the nervousness he felt after two of the stronger members in the group were knocked down almost effortlessly. But now the teen had a handicap, the man thought. Who knew a handicap could increase a person’s strength ten-fold?

“Don’t misgender me,” Sinbad seethed, her emotions almost at a tipping point. When the man realised what Sinbad meant, he looked relieved. 

“Ha, what could a  _ girl _ do? You know what? If you come back with us, we’ll let everyone here go, and we can have some…  _ fun _ together, how about that?” The man smirked. He must’ve been the leader because the other two men nodded in agreement. 

Sinbad’s emotion tipped and a perfectly calm mask was equipped easily. Until her eyes that were once closed with the mask opened into lidded slits and looked down at the men, her golden eyes now a dull bronze but still alive with fiery emotion.

“Now listen here, you sexist creep,” Sinbad hissed, her aura alone causing the men to freeze in fear. She stepped down from the caravan slowly, walking as any person that wasn’t currently engaged in a fight would, rocking Allie slightly in her arms. She genuinely looked like a mother cradling her child calmly, despite her situation.

“Underestimate women,” Sinbad began. Her eyes flicked up and she quickly kicked down the two goons next to the leader and walked up to him, leaning over his ear to whisper, “And you’ll get what you’re given.” Sinbad moved her right hand from Allie’s head and struck the man in the back of the neck, knocking him down with a yelp.

Sinbad put her hand back on Allie, who was now looking at the man with a sort of twisted satisfaction. Sinbad put her foot on the man’s body that was frozen in absolute terror. “You got off lucky, but next time, if there is a next time, you won’t be,” Sinbad hissed with disgust.

The man fainted in fear, though Sinbad still longed to do more to him when the young girl’s bubbly laugh pulled her from her sadistic thoughts and she looked softly at Allie. “Are you okay, darling?” She asked, completely forgetting about the men and boy she saved as well.

“Thank you, miss! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” One of the teens thanked repetitively. Sinbad’s head snapped up, finally realising she was in still public.

“O-Oh! No worries, I’m more than glad to help!” Sinbad smiled, before turning on her charm, “Anything for two young, handsome teenage men and their adorable little companion~,” She smiled sweetly. She noticed the light blush on their faces and laughed genuinely, something she didn’t do often.

“Missy?” The young boy whispered, catching Sinbad’s attention easily. She crouched down to his level with soft, welcoming eyes. The child looked into them deeply, as if deciphering if he could trust this stranger or not. Sinbad looked back with the same deciphering look, noticing the child’s eyes looked wiser than most children.

“Yes, darling?” Sinbad asked, automatically shifting into mother mode against her will. The boy shyly reached his arms into the air in a gesture Sinbad was very familiar with. She shifted Allie into one arm, not noticing the silent stare she was giving to the younger boy who Sinbad was picking up with one arm.

She held the two children on either side of her chest and looked at what she assumed to be the boy’s caregivers for permission that she probably should’ve asked for before picking the child up, but oh well. The two teens nodded in affirmation and Sinbad beamed happily at them.

She took of with elegant spins that were slow enough to not make the children want to throw up, but fast enough to erect loud, innocent, bubbling laughter from the two. She noticed Yunan and the other children watching her and decided to show off a little. Sinbad jumped into the air with an elegance that that of a swan would pale too, and landed neatly on a single foot, next to Yunan and the others and put Allie down.

Allie ran towards her friends with a relieved smile. Sinbad slowed her spinning and moved the boy onto her chest, much like she did with Allie earlier before rocking him gently as she returned to the other two teens. Their jaws dropped slightly; they hadn’t expected a fighter to be that elegant, even if said fighter was a girl.

“Here’s the child, sir’s,” Sinbad smiled, glancing at the now sleeping boy in her arms. The two males blinked as one of them reached for the child, copying Sinbad as he took him. The small bundle of life began to squirm uncomfortably, to which Sinbad reacted by poking his nose with a playful ‘boop!’ that made the boy smile and relax.

“W-Wow… How did you do that? We usually struggle to get him to even quiet down, but you got him to sleep!” The man holding the young boy said, his voice soft with awe.

“Oh? ‘We’?” Sinbad smirked knowingly as the two flushed like tomatoes. They slowly nodded. “Aww~ That’s so cute~!” Sinbad smiled. The teens seemed surprised by the positive reaction, likely having received discrimination for their sexualities.

“You… are okay with this? Us?” One of the men, who Sinbad now noticed had shiny brown hair that seemed brushed to perfection.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’m openly bisexual,” Sinbad stated. The brown-haired teen looked up with an enthusiastic shine in his soft blue eyes, causing Sinbad to mentally take a step back. “Why are you looking at me like that..?”

“You’re the first person to accept us without question!” The other teen, the one holding the boy, exclaimed with happy tears in his eyes. Sinbad took in all the details of the man; he had black hair that reached his shoulders and vibrant emerald green eyes. She decided the two men were attractive, yes, but were made for each other, so she couldn’t steal either of them, not that she was planning to in the first place.

Shiny bright yellow butterflies began to gather around the couple and their adopted son, creating a beautiful sense of calm. Sinbad knew they couldn’t see them, no one but him seemed to be able to, so he just looked at the pair with a smile. “May I have your names?” Sinbad asked.

“Of course! I’m Asher, this is my boyfriend, Silas, and this our adopted son, Conner,” Asher smiled fondly. Soon the three emerged in a conversation that started with Sinbad’s comment of  _ ‘The name suits him! I don’t think I’ve ever seen such wise eyes on a child before.’ _

Yunan had frozen as he watched from a distance; there was so much Rukh surrounding the four he was almost blinded purely by the intensity of the light. His eyes were wide as he tried and failed miserably to count the amount of Rukh that he saw, the butterflies seeming to generate more each time he laid eyes on one.

Sinbad smiled and the small group said their goodbyes, Asher, Silas, and Conner heading to the caravan and Sinbad walking back towards her own group. “Come on, everyone, let’s head back to the village and head to bed, okay?” Sinbad said. 

Yunan noticed that the Rukh swarming Sinbad flew and surrounded the children, suddenly multiplying in their amounts as everyone walked back the way they came. Sinbad seemed to generate the Rukh to give hope and positivity to those who she interacted with, but that wasn’t right. The Rukh were drawn to her and almost seemed to follow her will of making others happy.

Sinbad really was something incredible.


	4. Yunan Meets Esra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s short, I’m sorryyyyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a Magi: Labyrinth of Magic with Fem!Aladdin?

Sinbad, Yunan, and the children just as the sky began to darken, indicating they had been gone for a while. Yunan followed Sinbad to her home as their companions went to their respective houses after saying their goodbyes.

“I’m surprised such a lean girl could carry a barrel of fruits back here,” one of the villagers said with a teasing smile. Sinbad gave a playful glare that held a light seriousness in it.

A few of the children that hadn’t voyaged with Sinbad and Yunan run up to the teen. “Big Sis Sinbad!” One of the children smiled widely, Sinbad returned it with a braud one of her own.

“Hey there, Charlie!” Sinbad chuckled softly and knelt down, affectionately ruffling her hair.

“Welcome back, Sin!” A woman smiled. Sinbad returned it gleefully. “Did you get a job this time?”

Sinbad sighed and shook her head. “No… but! I did get this!” Sinbad took out a bright yellow pear from the half-full barrel and handed it to Charlie, and another to her brother, Carlos. The two smiled widely with stars in their eyes as they gazed at the ripe fruits and thanked Sinbad gleefully.

“Save some for your mother, Sin,” the woman said jokingly, yet semi-seriously. Sinbad’s mood dampened slightly and she nodded mutely. Charlie and Carlos headed to their house, and soon Sinbad went to her own.

“Mother?” Sinbad asked as she edged into the dark house. She knew Esra would be fine, it was just that Sinbad had a subconscious fear in the back of her mind that one day she’d return and her mother would be lying lifeless on the floor with her friends and the village healer around her weeping as guilt swallowed her- ‘ _ Sinbad! No! Stop it! She’ll be fine… _ ’

“Sin?” A weak but kind voice replied. Sinbad walked straight into the main room with the barrel in hand. “Sinbad! I’m glad you’re home, did you find a job while you were out?”

“No, no one really needed a fisherman or bodyguard, although... I did run into Nick, and he gave me these fruits! See?” Sinbad smiled, kneeling next to her mother and taking out a fruit. “Here, try it!”

Esra blinked, obviously intending to refuse it, but when she saw Sinbad’s eyes, she realised she wouldn’t be able to and took it weakly. “Thank you, Sinbad.”

Esra bit into the fruit and suppressed a gasp at the freshness of the fruit. It was  _ delightful! _ The sweet flavour rolled over her tongue with every bite as she closed her eyes in delight. “Oh my, Sinbad, have you had one of these yet? They’re delicious!” Esra exclaimed, shocked at the pure ecstasy she felt after she had the fruit.

“No?” Sinbad answered, tilting her head in confusion, “Should I?” Esra nodded so enthusiastically, she reminded Sinbad of an excited child. How good were these fruits? Sinbad picked a fruit from the barrel and took a small bite. Her eyes widened; her mother was right! These were delicious!

“Oh, wow! You’re right! These  _ are _ good!” Sinbad smiled widely as she continued munching on the fruit. “Oh yeah, a traveler got into some trouble, so I invited him to stay over!”

On cue, Yunan stepped into the room and waved. Esra looked at him with a calculating expression as she decided if Yunan could be trusted or not, after that run-in with the spy from Reim before relaxing and greeting him kindly.

“Thank you for letting me stay, miss,” Yunan smiled as he walked into the room himself.

__________

“Do you know of  _ anyone _ in that village with even just an  _ ounce _ of combat skills!?”

“Well, there is one…”

“Yes!? Go on…”

“She’s a woman, sir-,”

“I don’t care! We need numbers! What’s her name?”

“Sinbad.”

__________

“Good morning,” Yunan greeted quietly with a yawn. He noticed a smell in the air and sniffed. “What’s that, Sin?”

“Oh, morning Yunan! It’s breakfast, here!” Sinbad smiled, shoving a bowl of hot soup into Yunan’s hands; as gently as one can shove, anyway. He blinked in surprise.

“Awah! Thank you!” Yunan brightened. He took a piping hot sip and felt slightly disappointed when he found there was no taste. “Oh? Sin, where are you going?” 

“The port! It’s usually crowded in the morning, so I’ll be able to find work moving crates! I’m stronger than I look!” Sinbad answered, gazing out of the window behind Yunan, “What about you, Yunan?”

“Well, I think I’ll look around the village for a bit then continue travelling,” Yunan answered. Sinbad nodded in understanding.

“I see, well, until then, feel free to make yourself at home!” Sinbad smiled broadly. “Oh, and just I side-note, we’ve no valuable here, so don’t try anything funny, okay? Later!”

“Why would I ever repay your kindness that way…? And… she’s not listening,” Yunan sighed and finished his soup. He heard some creaking of Esra’s bed and turned towards it.

“Please don’t think badly of him…” she rasped. Yunan smiled.

“Ah, Sin’s mother! I must thank you for letting me stay the night, you’re too kind,” Yunan thanked earnestly.

“Oh, not at all, Yunan, we may not have much, but we can’t ignore someone in need,” Esra yawned, covering her mouth with her hand politely. She looked disheveled, her hair messy and her body unhealthily pale and skinny.

Suddenly, she hunched over with her hand now clamped onto her mouth as her body began trying to throw up. Yunan shot up with a small pot in hand, passing it gently to Esra as she took it gratefully.

“Are… are you alright?” Yunan asked softly. Esra closed her eyes, “Yes… thank you, it’s calmed down now…”

“It’s not polite… making our guest worry… ever since I collapsed because of my illness, I’ve done nothing but worry Sin…”

“I heard from her, that disease, without medicine, could kill you any day…” Yunan trailed off worriedly.

“Yes… Sin’s been working so hard on my behalf, she’s such a nice girl, just like her father. He has already passed, but he always used to say that she was an anomaly gifted with an innate disposition…”

“An anomaly gifted with disposition..?”

“Yes… It may have just been the two of us being doting parents, but, I too feel that she is a special girl. She seems like she has a special ability we know nothing about. It’s depressing, really… oh! Sorry for making you listen to my endless blabble. I wonder why though, you’re just… so incredibly easy to talk to.”

“Hmph, is that so?”

“Yes, and because of that, Yunan, I have a favour to ask of you,” Esra began, “If something  _ ever _ happens to Sinbad,  _ ever _ , I want you to be the one to guide her, please.”

Yunan’s eyes widened as wide as they would go as he tried to process this information.

“But, a traveler like you would be full of human experiences, unlike me! If her mother said something cheesy, it’s just weird, girls are difficult like that!”

Yunan smiled softly, “If you say so, I’d be happy to-,”

“Esra!” A voice interrupted, barging into the room, “There’s trouble, Esra! Sinbad is-!” 


	5. Dungeons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a good story? Please tell me I want to knowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Sinbad could feel the weapons cutting into her neck slightly as she struggled beneath them. “Get off of me!” She growled angrily. A young teen looked at her with a disapproving glare. Sinbad may’ve thought him cute, had he not been the one ordering the guards to hold her down and wasn’t holding a sword to her head.

“I am the western region military commander, Dragul. Let me tell you this, Sinbad of Tinson village, this is a warning. You have been selected to join the army. You have three days to prepare and enlist, any longer and we’ll come for you, understood?” Dragul said monotonously.

Sinbad paused. “...And if I refuse?” She replied, confidently. Dragul became quiet for a monument, then, without warning, roughly kicked Sinbad in the face.

“Someone like you hasn’t the right to refuse. This is a formal order from the military!” He exclaimed as Sinbad’s eyes fell wide in surprise and pain from the kick.

“What… what exactly is going on?” Yunan asked, having come to see the ruckus in place of Esra.

“Those soldiers came from nowhere and asked Sinbad to join the army! When she refused they got rough!”

“What are you doing to big sis Sinbad!?” Charlie yelled from the crowd, held back by her mother and Carlos.

“Shut up and be quiet! What are you all looking at!? Get back to work!” One of the soldiers yelled. Dragul looked around disapprovingly.

“Hmph, this village houses nothing but women and children. Apart from this girl, there’s no workforce in this village we can use… we should go report to the higher-ups,” Dragul stated, receiving a quick, ‘yessir!’. Sinbad dragged her fingers across the dirt ground.

“Hey, wait…” she began, “Just women and children? Not much workforce? Just what do you take us for…?” Sinbad got up slowly, holding her bloodied arm as the other villagers smiled in relief.

“Exactly as I said…?” Dragul answered, a tint of confusion in his voice. “For a country, its citizens are a valuable workforce. Isn’t it only natural for everyone to work in their own sweat, blood and tears in war? You, too, should learn what a true workforce is by observing other citizens… which means  _ military service _ .”

“...The real workforce… the military, you say…?” Sinbad asked softly, the shadow of her hair hiding her eyes. “That’s not a workforce at all.” She stated as she looked up at Dragul with fiery, haunted eyes. 

“My father was deployed into the military and  _ never came back _ , along with all the other men in this village! We aren’t just some tools for war! We are living, breathing people with opinions! I… There’s no way I’ll ever enlist, you hear me!?”

The knights seemed taken aback while the villages felt their confidence boosted. “That’s right…”

“What Sin said!”

“We’ve always felt this way! War causes us nothing but pain and suffering!”

“We aren’t just some tools for you to use to promote it!”

The sudden outburst scared the guards, “W-What’s with them!? The other villages just obeyed quietly… why are they putting up such a fight!?”

“What should we do, commander Dragul!?” They both said. Dragul ignored them and smirked cruelly at Sinbad.

“Fuss all you will… you can’t escape drafting orders when they arrive… Sinbad,” Dragul smiled sadistically, “Understand? Partevia requires your services. You should all already know of the existence of the dungeon. The country’s mages tell there is a power residing at the center that surpasses human intelligence,”

Sinbad froze as she listened, but only Charlie and Carlos seemed to notice, “It’s a power that could greatly influence the direction of this war. We  _ must _ get our hands on that power! That is the order from his majesty!” 

Dragul was yet to finish and interrupted Sinbad before she had a chance to speak, “Sinbad… your father, in the end… he was deployed after all, correct?” Sinbad’s head turned to Dragul in shock; that was a low blow, even for someone like him.

“In the end, that’s how it is. You should know this,” Dragul turned around, followed by the guards, and left without another word.

“No… Way…” an elderly lady whispered in shock, “No matter what we do, we can’t escape the war…”

“Even after everything Badr taught us…” a younger woman continued.

“We don’t want you to go, big sister!” Charlie and Carlos cried. Sinbad didn’t respond as the children cried at her sides.

___________

“To put it simply… Partevia is always at war with the neighbouring country, Reim. All the working men here were sent to war as soldiers, even if they hadn’t a lick of experience, but lately, they’ve been sending the men to the dungeon instead…” Sinbad told Yunan, not one looking at the blond man, who was listening quietly.

“The dungeon… it’s a mysterious construction that appeared at the border one day, correct?” Yunan asked softly.

“Mhm… however, over 10,000 people have entered that place… and not one has come back alive. It’s a dungeon of death,” Sinbad continued monotonously as she tied up her arm with bandages. “But… I  _ can’t _ die yet. I have my mother and the village people to protect,”

“There’s no way to be relieved of the enlistment…?” Yunan questioned. Sinbad shook her head.

“Once you’ve been enlisted, if you refuse, you’re sentenced to death. If I go, I die, if I don’t, I die. This war is never-ending. At this rate, this country is done for!”

“Are you… are you okay with how things are?”

“As if! Unless this goddamned war ends and the country changes, the only this place will house is suffering! But… there’s nothing I can do…”

_ ‘I want you to be the one to guide him,’ _ Esra’s words swam in Yunan’s head, solidifying his decision. “You can do it…” Yunan began, grasping Sinbad’s attention, “If it’s someone like you, you can do it… however, right now, you lack the power. The king’s power to change the world.”

“The king's power… to change the world?” Sinbad repeated in surprise.

“That’s right!” 

“Hahahahaha! You’re a funny guy! How’d you come up with that? I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, though,” Sinbad laughed. “If such a power exists, the world would be chaos with people creating kingdoms left and right!”

Yunan stared at Sinbad blankly. “...You’re joking, right?”

“What if it’s true?” Yunan smiled. Sinbad paused, looking down as Rukh began surrounding her. She snapped her gaze to Yunan.

“If such a power exists… I’ll take it. If I can make this war-run world a better place with it, I’ll claim it without hesitation.”

“I figured you’d say that, so I’ll tell you it’s location…” Yunan pointed towards the direction of the border of Reim and Partevia, “That power resides in the dungeon,”

“Wait, the one that that guy mentioned? The one containing ‘power that surpasses human intelligence’?” Sinbad gasped in disbelief.

“Yes, that is what he was talking about,” Yunan confirmed.

“In that case, I have no choice but to challenge that dungeon…”

“The very same one 10,000 men never returned from…” Yunan said.

“I honestly can’t tell if you’re trying to encourage me or scare me right now,” Sinbad said, despite her obvious shaking from her earlier statement.

“Are you afraid?”

Sinbad took notice of her own shaking,  _ ‘Afraid? No, I’m not, this isn’t fear… what is this? Joy? No, it’s… _ ’

“No, I’m not… I’m elevated for adventure,” she whispered. Yunan smiled.

“From that look of nervous excitement, I believe you’ll be alright… See you in three days! I’ll be waiting for you at that tower, Sin!” Yunan said as he jumped over the rail. Sinbad rushed over, an objection crawling out of her throat.

“Hey, Yunan! I never said-,” Sinbad stopped as she gazed over the ledge, “He’s… gone.”

____________

“I’m home, mother!” Sinbad announced as she entered her home.

“Welcome home, Sin, where have you been since this morning? I got worried since neither you or Yunan came back-,” Esra stopped talking in shock as she took in her daughter’s condition. Two long but luckily shallow cuts sat symmetrically on either side of her neck and her arms were covered in bandages, even as she smiled.

“Here, mother, this is for you,” Sinbad said softly, handing Esra a heavy leather bag.

“What’s this…?” Esra asked as she gazed at the golden coins within the bag. That was… a lot, even for the amount of work Sinbad did.

“It’s what I earned today! The Captain said I did a better job and gave me better pay than usual, and it should be enough for your medicine!” Sinbad smiled proudly. “And then, I’ll…”

“Yes?”

_ ‘No, with mother so sick, I can’t just leave her behind by herself..! _ ’ Sinbad thought suddenly, her father's words echoing in her head. “N...Nevermind”

“Sinbad… come here,” Esra said softly, sitting on the edge of her bed. Sinbad turned around and froze, “take this with you.”

“F...Father's sword…?” Sinbad trailed off in surprise. “W-Why, all of a sudden?”

“Because it’s time to give it to you,” Esra said simply, “Sin… You can stop being considerate of me. It’s true I’m very sick, I’ve been nothing but a burden to you, and I have worried you with medical expenses every day, but!”

Sinbad was utterly taken aback; her mother was never a burden, Sinbad was more than happy to help! “Please, do what you should do. You have found something you want to accomplish, right? So please, accomplish it! I’ll be fine, as of now I have all the people around us helping me, so have a safe trip.”

  
Sinbad froze, processing, then her gaze lit up with a fiery determination as she held her fathers-  _ her _ sword tightly in her grasp. “Thank you, mother.”


	6. The Dungeons Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm throwing up chapters, I swear-

“This is everyone,” Dragul began, “Are all the people accounted for?”

“Y-Yes!” A guard stated, “However, one person didn’t answer to the summons…”

“Sinbad from Tinson village hasn’t arrived,” Another guard finished.

“Sinbad? That rebellious girl, huh?” Dragul hissed, then sighed, “Figures, I shouldn’t have left her to her own devices. Dammit, that brat is causing trouble for us!”

“Brat?” A familiar voice called down from above, “You’re the brat, I’m right here!”

“You’re…” Dragul took a second to register who it was, “Sinbad!?”

“Listen up, because I’ll only say this once.  _ I’m _ going to be the one to get the dungeon’s power, but I am not going to hand it over to you! Not to the people that do nothing but make this country suffer, understand!?” Sinbad yelled at the soldiers.

“Ridiculous…” Was all Dragul could utter in his shock, even as the guards tried to communicate with him.

Sinbad turned around and ran towards Yunan, who had been patiently waiting for her. “Why did you do that, Sin?” He asked.

“Just returning the blow from the other day~!” Sinbad said cheerfully as if she hadn’t just insulted an entire armed army and a commander. Yunan smiled and pointed towards the entrance of the dungeon.

“There it is, Sin, that’s the dungeon’s entrance, called a ‘sacred gate’. Once you enter, there’s no turning back until you’ve captured the dungeon, are you ready?” Yunan asked. Sinbad’s grip around her father’s-  _ her _ sword tightened.

“Yeah. I’ve already made up my mind. I’ll conquer this dungeon and come back alive. I refuse to fail!” Sinbad climbed the stairs quickly, then paused and turned around. Yunan… I still don’t know who you really are, but I’m grateful that you sent me here, so, thanks! I’ll come back alive, that’s a promise, so… Let’s meet again one day!”

Yunan froze in shock as Sinbad smiled and entered the dungeon. “Sinbad… You are a miraculous individual with a unique gift… If you possess the power of a king… I wonder what kind of person you’ll become? I’m excited for it… but… I am truly terrified as well…Oh well. Go on, Sinbad!”

The enraged cries of the soldiers drowned out the pitter-patter of small feet entering the dungeon behind Sinbad.

________

‘ _ What is this? _ ’ Sinbad thought. ‘ _ I’m… falling? It’s so dark it’s comforting… Is this why Yunan likes barrels? I think I can understand now…’ _ Sinbad suddenly fell onto a solid floor and noticed a small light, ‘ _ A light? _ ’, it started to glow brightly, distracting Sinbad from the surprised shouts of two small brunette children.

Sinbad was teleported into a new room, “W-what?” Sinbad stuttered before getting up and looking around in awe, “So, this is… the inside of the dungeon!?”

Two familiar voices caught Sinbad’s attention before she could explore further. “Big sis Sinbad!” They cried. Sinbad spun around.

“Carlos!? Charlie!? What are you doing here!?” Sinbad shouted, running to embrace the two frightened children.

“We followed you! We were so scared!” Carlos shouted as fat tears rolled down his cheeks, “Are we going to die? I don’t want to die! This place is scary!”

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no! You’re not going to die! Sinbad will protect you!” Sinbad reassured, despite the situation and Sinbad’s internal dialogue. ‘ _ Why did they follow me!? Oh god, people die here! But I’ll survive, so these two will too, I’ll protect them! Oh, but they’re getting  _ such _ a scolding when we get home. _ ’

“Okay then, let’s go on an adventure!” Sinbad smiled, walking through the hallway with the two children’s hands in hers. They nodded, calming down slightly, “Let’s go see!”

The hallway led to a small bit of land overhang that protruded out of the cliff face, overlooking a gorgeous area with waterfalls, cliffs, random decaying pillars sting out of the cliffs, and strange reptilian animals flying about.

“Wow!” Charlie shouted.

“WAAAAHHHHHH!!!” A person’s voice exclaimed in fear. Sinbad looked towards it and immediately covered the siblings’ eyes to shield them from the scarring scene as the soldiers were torn limb from limb.

“What are these monsters!? I’ve never seen anything like this before! I can’t believe it! That I would die here!” Dragul said as a reptilian creature swooped down on him. At the last second, a familiar person with two children clinging onto her shoulders had landed on it’s head, knocking the creature to the ground.

“Hey, what are you doing!? Run! Hurry up!” Sinbad yelled, securing the two children on her shoulders and jumping off of the unconscious reptile.

____________

“Phew… we should be safe in this cutaway,” Sinbad sighed in relief, ruffling the two children’s hair comfortingly as the sobbed into her clothes. 

“You… You’re the kid from earlier! Why did you save me...?” Dragul asked, looking away in embarrassment. Sinbad made a noise of confusion, making the army commander look at her, “I’m a military officer! You’re a-,” Dragul paused, finally noticing the two brunette children she was comforting, like a protective mom, “A mother?”

Sinbad froze and blushed at the accusation before chuckling, “Haha! N-No, I’m not their m-mother!” She stuttered between her fits of laughter.

“Then… why are there children in a dungeon?” Dragul enquired, tilting his head as an act of confusion.

“These two,” Sinbad began, taking the siblings’ head out of her robes gently and turning their heads so they’re facing Dragul, “Are getting a scolding when we get home. Because we  _ don’t follow Sinbad into a dungeon _ , now, do we?”

“Yes, mother!” The children said quickly, looking at Sinbad with innocent eyes, having not noticed what they called her. Sinbad froze and blinked repetitively, not fully understanding what her ears had heard.

“You were saying?” Dragul teased cockily. Sinbad broke free of her trance and glowered at Dragul, blush still visible on her cheeks.

“Fine… but they’re not of my flesh and blood,” Sinbad begrudgingly admitted, no longer willing to put up a fight. Dragul smirked in accomplishment, having gotten what he wanted. He didn’t know why, but he was already warming up to this girl.

“You seemed really terrified back there,” Sinbad said, going back to the original thread of conversation as Charlie sat on her right and Carlos, her left. “It reminded me of a frightened child… just saying. You were deathly pale and trembling, though, I guess anyone would when face with what could’ve easily been their death,”

“A...A  _ child _ , you say? H-How rude! You may be but a commoner, but I will enlighten you! My name holds an honourable lineage!”

Stars radiated off of him as he began, “The youngest son of the Dragul family, a clan of Partevian generals. Son of the general Draguliel Hendrius Nodomis Peregomidus, I am the commander of the western military unit, Dragul Nol Hendris, Govious Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumod Os Kartanon,” Dragul stated proudly.

“Uh, can I just call you Drakon?” Sinbad asked, scratching the back of her head shyly.

“... What?” 

“Can I just call you Drakon?”

“Eh!? Why you-! Why would you carelessly go and shorten such an honourable name like that!? How rude!”

“Who could say all that!? Do you want me to just shout that ridiculously long name to try and warn you when another one of those monsters tries to eat your face!?”

Dragul stopped aggressively pulling on Sinbad’s hair as he realised that she was right, “Oh.” Suddenly he felt small bodies climbing his legs and he looked down.

“You hurt mommy! You’re a big meanie! Mommy never hurt anyone!” Charlie yelled, punching Drakon’s leg weakly. Drakon frowned and kicked her into the air.

“Charlie!” Sinbad yelled, quickly untangling herself from Drakon and racing after the girl suspended in mid-air. Sinbad jumped with her hands in front of her to get more distance and seized charlie with a diving catch. “What the hell, Drakon!?” She shouted, glaring at him with a gaze colder than ice.

Drakon was about to retort when a large foot crashing through the cutaway’s roof grabbed his attention, “What the-!?”

“Somehow…” Sinbad trailed off, quickly picking up Carlos in her other arm protectively.

“This isn’t the time to be playing around!” Drakon yelped as a massive dragon that looked straight from a story book stomped towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a tragedy happen in the next chapter?


	7. When A Dragon Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when two teens need to fight a dragon? This!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make it that Badr didn’t die? Also, with Carlos and Charlie, they’re orphans who live in the village but come and go as they please because they don’t have their own house. They call Sinbad “mommy” or “mother” now because Sin was often the one to look after them. She had told them to call her “Big Sis”, but now that she’s in the dungeon, she’s letting the kids do what they will as a way for them to be a little calmer. Also, it may seem that way, but Dragul isn’t in love with Sinbad, he loves her like a son would a mother. I like fluff, okay? I also like soft Dragul, deal with it.

The two teenagers stared at the gigantic dragon before them and then quickly ducked back underneath what was left of the cutaway.

“Mommy…?” Carlos said quietly, “Mommy, I’m scared…” He cried softly. Sinbad took the young boy and embraced him, using one hand to hold him reassuringly and the other to brush through his messy brown hair. She gave his forehead a soft kiss.

“You’ll be okay, darling, Mommy’s here to protect you,” she whispered, though her eyes were full of discord, fear, and uncertainty. Drakon looked at the scene with wonder; Sinbad was truly acting like a mother, despite saying that she wasn’t; by blood, anyway. She looked about the same age as himself, 14, yet seem to have the mentality of a wise old woman.

“It’s huge and scary, mommy, I don’t want to die…” Charlie sobbed as she hugged Sinbad’s side. Something washed over Drakon, something unfamiliar, and it tugged at his heartstrings painfully. He wanted… he wanted to be cared for like that. He wanted a comforting warmth in the dark that made him feel safe, he wasn’t even sure what that felt like anymore.

Even so, Drakon kept his mask secured to his face, “this is no time to be playing parent, commoner!” He hissed, glancing over the ledge of what was left of the cutaway towards that  _ beast _ . He watched as a smaller dragon kneeled respectfully below it, and the larger one looked at it with what seemed to be human disgust.

Sinbad looked as well while hiding the two crying children’s faces in her clothes. Her eyes widened as a huge white foot crushed the smaller reptilian, killing it, before using its claws to pick up the dead dragon and throw it into its mouth.

“That dragon just ate one it didn’t like!” Sinbad’s voice erupted in surprise. Charlie and Carlos slowed their crying and removed their heads from Sinbad’s clothes to look. They gasped in shock, but neither of them went back to crying. They weren’t all that disturbed when it came to creatures fighting; that’s just nature, after all.

“It seems really cruel, a monster, really,” Drakon agreed, sitting back down under the overhang.

“It’s not surprising from the king of dragons, after all, it’s not that different from the human one,” Sinbad teased.

“Watch your mouth, commoner,” Drakon snapped as Sinbad smiled shyly, putting her hands in the air in a playful surrender.

“Anyway, Drakon…”

Sinbad sorted out the situation with the information Drakon gave. Firstly, only half of the 100 soldiers Drakon led to the dungeon made it past the starting point, while the remaining were killed by the baby dragons. Also, there’s the strange time lag between when Sinbad’s group and Drakon’s group entered the dungeon, likely due to the power of the dungeon. Lastly, Sinbad worked this out by herself;

The only door to get out of this giant place is guarded by a huge and violent dragon.

“Looks like we have to deal with it. Drakon, this is a place where everyone puts their life on the line, we’re being tested,” Sinbad whispered, subconsciously making a route to get to the door without being eaten alive.

_ ‘Tested? Oh, I get it,’ _ Drakon thought nervously, “Hey, commoner!” Sinbad’s head perked up, having already grown used to the mean nickname, “You… can be my shield!”

Sinbad stilled as she tried to understand the selfish statement. “I’m sorry, what?”

“In short, in this situation…” Drakon began, “Before my eyes is a door, guarded by a dragon, but it’s impossible to defeat such a monster, so the goal isn’t to defeat it. In that case, a diversion is needed, that is to say, I’m being tested whether I have the resolution to abandon someone as a decoy or not.”

“Okay, I guess I’ll just be the decoy then,” Sinbad replied calmly, standing up in front of Drakon and looking at the dragon before them.

“See? I knew you would understan-,” Drakon was cut off by a sharp slap to the face that knocked him back quite a few steps. Sinbad’s eyes were filled with unadulterated fury.

“I  _ can’t believe  _ you thought I’d say that! You self-serving, egotistic, stuck-up  _ idiot! _ ” Sinbad shouted in anger. Charlie and Carlos backed away fearfully, having never seen Sinbad like this. Not once had she ever laid a blow on someone who hadn’t hurt someone she’d cared for.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be rewarded for your glorious death. Your mother will be happy as well,” Drakon reassured, though not very well.

“Cut the shit, Drakon. This is why we’re against the military, it’s full of violent block-heads.”

“Excuse me!? You should be grateful! I’m making you my subordinate! How dare you-,”

“That is  _ enough _ ! Quit it with that “subordinate” rubbish! Do you have  _ any _ idea how many thousands of people have  _ died  _ because of militaristic block-heads like you!?”

Drakon was taken aback by the outburst, but Sinbad wasn’t done. “I will not accept working for someone like that!”

“Tch…” Drakon put his hands on his hips cockily as he tried to ignore the comment, “I was right, you’re a damn expatriate after all. I guess I’ll do it myself.”

Sinbad had to stop herself from calling out to Drakon; he was going to get himself killed! _‘What’s that sound?_ _And the interval in between… waves? No… it’s water though…’_ Sinbad jolted up. “Charlie, stay here, protect Carlos, I’ll be back!”

_ ‘Damn! These geysers are getting in my way! I can’t tell where they’re gonna pop up next! And the baby dragons just keep coming! How many are there, anyway!?’ _ Drakon thought as he dodged and ran, heading towards the door. _ ‘I’ll do it, I’ll conquer this dungeon. For Partevia!’ _

Intense heat rushed towards Drakon; of  _ course _ the already deadly dragon can breathe fire. This day couldn’t be any worse.

The dragon lunged at Drakon and he was proven wrong. Drakon dodged the dragon by an inch and looked around wildly. His body almost crumpled with relief when he saw the door right next to him. “I’m here, door! I overcame this test! Now open!”

A few seconds passed and the door remained closed. “Huh!? The door won’t open? Why? How come? I’ve passed the test!” Drakon shouted desperately, his initial relief wearing off as the dragon approached him again. He spun around, back flat against the wall and sword in hand, pointing towards the dragon.

_ ‘No way! No way! No way! No way! I was sworn to accomplish this mission! If I die… I don’t want to!’ _ He thought, screwing his eyes tightly shut.  _ ‘I don’t want to die yet!’ _

“You…” a familiar voice erupted, causing Drakul to open his eyes to look at the source, “idiot!” Sinbad yelled, gliding through the air easily. She twisted to avoid a baby dragon flying towards her and then dragged her blade through the king’s head, knocking it down, unconscious. “Damn… you owe me twice now.”

Drakon looked down, having fallen to the floor earlier when his legs went weak in fear. “What are you doing!? Get up or die here!” Sinbad yelled, failing to notice the small tears running down Drakon’s cheeks.

“Kill me,” he said quietly. Sinbad froze and looked at the other teen’s condition; he was beaten and bruised, more so than Sinbad herself. “It matters not… kill me. I’m disqualified as a soldier… I hesitated in front of an enemy… and my only thought was about wanting to live… for such behaviour…”

Drakon didn’t notice as Sinbad kneeled in front of him quietly. “ _ ‘Don’t hesitate and run’ _ ,  _ ‘Throw your life away’ _ , that is the pride of Partevian soldiers! How ever… I just thought  _ ‘I don’t want to die’ _ ! It’s most disgraceful! I can never show my face as one of the Dragul family again! So… kill me.”

Sinbad wore a blank expression as she looked into Drakon’s eyes. “Boring. Isn’t it normal, for human beings to want to live? What’s so disgraceful about that?  _ ‘Don’t hesitate and run’ _ ?  _ ‘Throw your life away’ _ ? If you do that and died for Partevia, will the king… or the army… save its citizens? Partevia never saved them, what would change? They’d add another number to the death toll, but that’s it.”

Sinbad rested her hand on Drakon’s shoulder comfortingly. He looked at it with surprise, then back at Sinbad. Her eyes had become comforting and warm, a complete 180 from the sharp, icy eyes he’d been getting since he first entered the dungeon. “A country exists for its people; a country that mercilessly sends them to war should not.”

Sinbad stood up and offered a hand to Drakon, which he took and stood up in front of her. “Listen up, Drakon,” she started. A familiar voice rang in Drakon’s ears and he was filled with an urge to flee; a geyser.

“This is the sound of payback to the strong ones…” Sinbad started as a geyser erupted a few meters in front of them, “who sacrifice the weak around them!”

The pressure of the geyser alone was enough to tear most of the dragon’s scales off and knock it unconscious, falling to the ground with an audible  _ ‘thump’ _ .

“It worked!” Sinbad exclaimed, earning a deciphering look from Drakon.

_ ‘Wow… Sinbad… I thought she was just a reckless girl, but she actually calmly analyses the situation… wait, where are the two kids?’ _ Drakon thought, whipping his head around wildly. “Hey, Sinbad!” He shouted, his voice as monotonous as he could get it.

“Yeah, Drakon?” Sinbad answered, looking at the other teen, “You’re not going to ask me to kill you again, are you? ‘Cause I’m not-,”

“Where are your children!?” He yelled, slight worry seeping into his tone. Sinbad’s eyes widened and she ran to where she’d left them, leaving Drakon behind. He couldn’t help the uncomfortable twisting in his gut as he watched the young girl take off.

Sinbad jumped over the ledge and was surprised when she landed on the unmoving body of a baby dragon. She heard the hushed cries of Carlos behind her and turned around. Her hand went to her mouth in shock. Drakon, who’d been watching from a distance, started forward when he saw the action.  _ ‘Darn this emotion!’ _

“Charlie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short! I’m sorryyyyyyyy!


	8. The Djinn of Wrath and Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through the chapter and we’re back on the storyline - _Yay! ___

Sinbad rushed towards the barely conscious girl being held shakily by Carlos who was sobbing over her, crying her name quietly. Her left arm had been torn off and she was bleeding. There was a sloppy bandage job slowing the bleeding made from one of Carlos’ overclothes.

“Mommy! Help sis!” Carlos sobbed, finding his voice. Sinbad was quickly at the siblings’ sides and going over Charlie’s injuries. Drakon jumped down, steadying his fall quickly and looking at the scene with widened eyes.

“What happened!?” He exclaimed, rushing to the opposite side to Sinbad. She quickly looked at him before returning her glace to Carlos.

“Carlos, tell us, and I’ll look after Charlie, give her here,” Sinbad said, her voice shaking slightly as Carlos handed Charlie to her as best he could. Sinbad softly picked her up and began undoing the poorly done bandages.

“W-Well… the d-d-dragon came down h-here… and it attacked us… C-Charlie said she had to p-protect me… it bit her arm off! I threw a rock at it and it f-fell…” Carlos stuttered, leaning into the unsure hand on his back from Drakon who had no idea what to do. Sinbad finished rebandaging Charlie’s arm, or what was left of it, and softly picked her up.

“Sinbad, that baby dragon may still be alive!” Drakon shouted to the other teen. Sinbad’s eyes were hidden by shadows as she stood completely still, her sword in hand.

“I know. I can make sure it’s not. I will make sure it’s not,” her tone sent shivers down Drakon’s spine. Carlos hugged onto Drakon’s leg from behind, hiding her head.

“What are you doing, kid?” Drakon asked his tone not as sharp as he had intended.

“Mommy’s scary like this… I don’t like it…” Carlos whispered. Drakon looked back at the mentioned female, only to see her with her sword above the stirring dragon’s body with a glint in her golden eyes, her expression completely blank.

“How dare you,” Drakon heard her whisper as the dragon began to get up. Suddenly the sword plunged down into the creature’s body, slicing through the tough scales with uncanny ease. She was holding Charlie, who had fallen unconscious, in her free arm and pulled out her sword from the now dead dragon.

Sinbad looked at Drakon, her eyes still icy before softening again. She smiled nervously. “Sorry about that! Let’s keep going! There was a hidden trap door under the dragon’s body, we should be able to leave that way!”

“O-Okay,” Drakon answered obediently, just  _ slightly _ spooked at the personality switch.

___________

(Now we’re back on the story line! It only took 2½ chapters-)

___________

  
  


Sinbad, holding Charlie, and Drakon, who was somehow roped into carrying Carlos, were surrounded by strange-looking enemies as soon as they fell through the dark trapdoor entrance.

“No time for your complaints, Drakon,” Sinbad smiled, balancing Charlie on the front of her shoulder. Silently, she was unnerved at how much lighter the poor girl was.

“Same goes for you, Sinbad. Don’t drag us down now,” Drakon replied sassily. Sinbad smirked in amusement. The enemies screeched their war cry and the two flung themselves into their fight.

_ ‘Sinbad… what an amazing girl… she’s so calm, even when that kid of hers is injured… no, she isn’t calm. Not if you really look. She’s projecting that front to reassure those around her. Furthermore, she seems to always make the right decision. Almost like she’s riding the waves of fate. Humph… what an interesting girl.’ _ Drakon thought to himself.

After a lot of running, the group arrived at a fancy gate, marking the innermost part of the dungeon. “Awesome! We made it!” Sinbad looked at Drakon, who had already put Carlos (who was now sitting at Sinbad’s feet) down.

“Aren’t you still too pale? You look sickly. You’re not still scared, are you?” Sinbad asked breathlessly, her tone giving off little concern, though it was there nonetheless.

“Ha! As if. We’ve come this far and yet you still spout nonsense. Make your smart-ass retorts when you’re not gasping for breath,” Drakon retorted, gasping for air himself.

“Same goes for you; isn’t your body sore from running around so much?”

“That is because a  _ certain idiot _ had us running around in circles!”

“You wanna say that again, you military brat!?”

“Though… you’ve done pretty well for a commoner, I’ll give you that.”

“Same here. I originally thought you were a spoilt military kid who didn’t care, but you’re actually a big softie under that mask of yours, aren’t you Drakon?”

“No I am not! Whatever gave you that idea!?”

“The fact that Carlos is standing next to you with shining eyes?”

Drakon looked down, and there, as stated, was Carlos looking up at him with awe filled eyes. “He’s taken a liking to you,” Sinbad began, “Be careful with what you do, got it?”

He nodded quickly before following Sinbad into the door, an awed young boy hot on his tail. He looked around but saw nothing but stone objects on the floor and shelves.

“There doesn’t seem to be anything worth taking here… it’s all stone,” Drakon started, holding a stone vase.

“It seems… that’s not the case,” Sinbad’s voice erupted, looking at a captivating, pretty lamp with a strange symbol on it. She reached out, hovering her hand over the symbol as Drakon started towards her.

“Don’t go touching things willy-nilly, idiot!” He shouted. Sinbad looked at him sheepishly, revealing the back of her index and fore fingers resting on the front of the lamp.

“Heh… Too late.”

A blinding light filled the room, causing the two teens to squint against it, when it had passed after a few seconds, Drakon looked at the stone vase in his hand only to notice it’d turned into a gorgeously shiny gold. “W-What?”

In fear, Carlos quickly scurried up the stairs to Sinbad for comfort, holding onto her pant leg tightly.

Sinbad, however, was looking up in shock. Carlos and the now conscious Charlie followed her gaze and almost stopped breathing. A huge floating creature with bat-like wings, scaly skin, and horns. It had dark, shaggy hair and a third eye in his forehead, all in all, the creature looked intimidating, to say the least.

“My name is Baal, the Djinn of Wrath and Heroes. Which of you is to be my king?” Baal asked.

Sinbad stepped back as she took his appearance in, and the children ran behind her. “So big…” she whispered, her mind void of any other response. Baal gave her a calculating look, seeming confused.

“What was it he said…?” Drakon trailed off, in a similar state of shock to Sinbad. She broke herself out of the trance as a million thoughts raced into her mind at once.

“The power to become king..?” She blinked.  _ ‘Is this the power to become king Yunan was talking about?’ _

“In that case…” Drakon gazed at the Djinn.  _ ‘This power beyond human intelligence… if I can present it to his majesty…’ _

“So?” Baal asked, crossing his arms. He could see through the boy easily; he was loyal to someone, and Baal would rather not fall into the hands of him. Though, he couldn’t read the girl at all, and he was unsure if he’d prefer her over him.

“The one who will be king…” Drakon and Sinbad began in sync, “is  _ me _ !”

The two looked at each other for a moment before a heavy tension set in the room. “I said it first, don’t interfere, Drakon.”

“Fool! I’m here under imperial command! You’re the one interfering here!”

“Some ‘imperial majesty’! I won’t give power to those who would use it to trample on citizens!”

“Hah, you realise that implies that you are a traitor to Partevia, commoner?”

“Call it treason or call me a traitor, I don’t care, because I’ve already decided. I’ll change this unfair country and world with my own power,”

Drakon fell silent for a few moments and then unsheathed his sword. “I knew I’d have to settle this with you sooner or later… Let’s duel!”

“Sinbad, I owe you my life twice now. However, as a soldier of Partevia, I cannot overlook a threat such as yourself.”

“Yeah. I understand; I can’t yield to my own will. Let’s fight with all we’ve got! Baal, was it?” Sinbad spoke, her sword out and ready even as she faced the giant Djinn 

“Yes?” Baal responded, gradually finding it easier to read Sinbad, though he still struggled greatly. For such open and welcoming eyes, at the same time they were closed off if you looked into them deep enough.

“We’ll settle this ourselves, is that alright with you?”

“Yes, do as you please. I look forward to seeing my lord show what they have.”

After barely a second of hearing the approval, the two shot towards each other, the sounds of metal on metal filling the echoing room as the Djinn and two young siblings watched in suspense.

Sinbad loved the pure adrenaline she felt when Drakon nearly sliced her throat, already predicting his next move with excitement. Unfortunately, her prediction was incorrect and she fell to the ground with a thump. Her enthusiasm faded as Drakon raised his sword above her head.

“You’re a worthy opponent, but you can’t win against a well trained soldier such as myself. You did well, for a commoner, but I’m afraid your story ends here. Goodbye… Sinbad!”

Drakon lifted his blade, a look of slight regret in his eyes, before throwing it towards Sinbad’s face. She allowed her body to react naturally, letting instinct take over.

There was pain. There was lots and lots of pain. Though, it wasn’t on her face, but her arm. She felt something warm and sticky drip onto her face and squinted her eyes open. They widened immediately after; Drakon’s blade was barely a centimetre from the bridge of her nose and was dripping her blood.

The blade had driven straight through her arm, and was stuck, if Drakon’s painful wriggling of his sword was anything to go by. Sinbad saw the opening and took it, using her impaled arm to knock Drakon off balance, thanks to his iron grip, and jumped back up, landing a heavy punch on him before falling onto her knees.

Drakon fell to the floor roughly three meters away from where he was hit and weakly sat up. He saw Sinbad yank his sword out of her arm and placed the bloody thing on the floor next to her. “Sorry to say, bud,” Sinbad began shakily, “but this fight doesn’t follow the military rules!”

Baal watched silently, surprised that Sinbad was able to find a way out of that distasteful situation. She watched Drakon fall to the ground, seemingly unconscious, and began to walk away when the young soldier stirred. He grabbed onto Sinbad’s leg, causing her to turn around in time to receive a weak but painful punch to the face.

“Ow!” She exclaimed, stumbling back a little. Sinbad gave a single chuckle of amusement and straightened with a smirk, “heh, you still got a bit of fight in you, hey Drakon? Alright, let’s dance.”

The fight went on and on, yet Drakon still hadn’t won, continuously taken down by a clumsy but skilled swing of Sinbad’s leg or a strong collision of her fist and his face. He was being utterly  _ thrashed _ by Sinbad, yet his resolve stayed as the only thing on his mind. Sinbad felt pity swirl in her chest as she repeatedly threw Drakon to the ground in self defence.

Quietly, Baal sighed. They both had iron wills, but even iron deteriorates under the right circumstances. He saw that, in Sinbad’s eyes, she would never give up. In her mind, she  _ needed _ to win to get what she wanted. In Drakon’s eyes was something similar, but mindlessly running at an opponent that you can defeat is most definitely not as admirable as it is stupid.

“I won’t lose to you, Sinbad!” Drakon yelled, despite laying crumpled on the floor with bleeding knuckles and torn skin. Sinbad almost broke down at the pathetic sight; she inflicted so much pain on someone barely older than herself, and she felt terrible for it.  _ ‘But am I really going to be able to achieve anything without dirtying these clean hands of mine?’ _ She thought to herself.

Drakon stood up weakly and Sinbad internally screamed for him to stop.

Stop it. 

Stop it. 

_ Just stop it! _

“Stop it, Drakon. You’re only getting yourself hurt.” She spoke, draining her voice of as much emotion as she could.

“I will not lose to you! I will take a hold of this power and return to her side, therefore, I will win!” Drakon yelled, desperately trying to get his point across and have Sinbad just _let_ _him have it_. Sinbad clenched the material on her robes, burning her emotion down in her chest so she could fight with a clear mind.

“Fine. But neither can I. I have a village to go back to! I have a mother to look after! And what, you’re doing this for someone who probably won’t give you a  _ chance _ to do what you want!?” Sinbad shouted, her golden eyes alive with emotion. “What sort of motivation is that!? Think about yourself for once! Are you that willing to die over this!?”

She didn’t know where the mini rant had come from, but she felt a little better when she saw Drakon’s eyes calculating what was said. Suddenly, he ran forwards, aiming a punch at Sinbad. Amber orbs saddened when she realised he couldn’t be convinced.

“Fine,” she whispered, “be that way,” Sinbad flashed forwards and hit Drakon with a powerful uppercut to the stomach that knocked him back a few meters and rendered him unconscious. “The victory… is mine!”

“I’ve witnessed it clearly… Sinbad. I approve of you as my lord,” Baal said, finally uncrossing his arms. “The power you yearn for… it shall dwell in the sword you wield.”

A bright light shone in Sinbad’s face before fading into a symbol with an eight-pointed star within a circle. She quickly grabbed some gold from the dungeon and flopped Drakon on a bag as gently as possible before getting herself and the siblings on with her, letting instinct take over as she soothed them.

“Looks like things are about to change!”


	9. Princess Serendine of Partevia, The Venomous Spider Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a lot of Serendine and Sinbad interacting. And then mischievous children as well.

Sinbad returned to the surface surrounded by guards when Yunan showed up and helped her defeat them. Drakon was teleported to a nearby town, unconscious, where the loyal villagers of Partevia looked after him.

Now Sinbad, Charlie, and Carlos returned to their own village with more riches than they could carry and wide smiles on their faces. They talked brightly and exchanged ever-broadening grins as they joked light-heartedly about the funny bits of the dungeon trip.

When they arrived, Sinbad noticed the disheartened looks on the villagers' faces. “Hey everyone! Why the long faces? Something amiss?” Sinbad asked, announcing her arrival boldly as she put down the sacks of treasure that left a dull ache in her muscles.

“Sinbad!” A lady, known as Tesra, shouted, “Oh thank the lord, we thought you were dead!”

The teen took a step back. They thought she was dead? She’d only been gone four or five days! Why on earth would they think her dead!? 

“Good to know you have _ soooo  _ much faith in me,” she whispered sarcastically to herself.

“Now is not the time, Sinbad! Your mother-,” Tesra was interrupted by Sinbad’s sudden attentive straightening and icy, locked gaze.

“What about my mother?” She said, her voice void of anything but fear and concern. Tesra teared up as she thought about it, only making Sinbad’s golden eyes harden further. “What is it? Tesra, tell me! What happened that’s so bad it’s brought you to tears!?”

“Your mother has passed, Sinbad! You… you were too late, you’ve been gone for months… she died just before you arrived,” Tesra cried into her clothes. Sinbad’s eyes widened with shock and she grabbed her right arm with her left hand as her gaze dropped to the ground in front of her.

Her vision swam and her head spun. She lost her balance and fell to the ground with a loud thump.  _ No way _ . Sinbad’s thoughts were nothing but raging words of denial in her head as she grasped in tightly. Her breathing sped up and she pulled at the cloth on her chest, suddenly too hot in the multi-layer clothing. 

Suddenly everything stopped and her form stopped shaking.  _ Accept it. You can’t go back to a present that never existed. _ Gold faded to dull bronze as Sinbad stood and brushed herself off. She quickly equipped a small smile to hide her grief. Sinbad wordlessly walked to her house at a hurried pace.  _ ‘I need to know for myself.’ _

She rolled back the cloth working as a door and entered, immediately looking to her mother’s bed, half-expecting Esra to smile and greet her. The only thing Sinbad was ‘greeted’ with was a lifeless corpse with her eyes closed in an eternal, restful slumber.

Sinbad made her way to the side of the bed and quickly made sure no one was around before kneeling down and resting her arms on the bed. “I got everything you need for the medicine, mom…!” Sinbad smiled tearfully, allowing her soul a small bit of warmth from the tiny sense of normality. If you could even call it that.

_ ‘Who am I kidding? “Normality”? I’ll go crazy if I try to recreate that now,’ _ Sinbad thought darkly as tears trained down her cheeks. They were soon accompanied by a silent waterfall of sobs that escaped the grieving teen.

_____________

Beautiful yellow light peeked through the open window, waking Sinbad up. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked around, remembering what happened the previous day all at once. She looked at her mother’s lifeless body and felt her chest well up with grief. If only Sinbad had been faster. If only she hadn’t spent all that time arguing with Drakon. If only she-

“Mommy?” A tired voice erupted from her right, freeing Sinbad of her thoughts. She looked down and looked at the one-armed brunette with surprise.

“C-Charlie? What are you doing here?” She asked, patting the younger girl on the head affectionately as her eyes softened.

“Mommy was sad, so we came in to comfort you,” the smaller yawned. She looked very happy with herself as she watched the teen she admired with awed eyes. “Little brother is here too! See?”

Sinbad turned around, and, sure enough, there was Carlos, on her right, sound asleep. Her eyes softened further when they landed on the sleeping body, warmth filling her chest.  _ ‘She’d no longer be alone.’ _

“We’ll always be here for Mommy!”

No, Sinbad was wrong. She was  _ never _ alone to begin with.

For the first time since entering that damned dungeon, Sinbad gave a bright, genuine smile. And those around her returned it.

__________

A few days later

__________

“Princess, a noble like you doesn’t need to come to the front line,” a young woman grumbled, averting her eyes in annoyance.

“That insolent Sinbad will be arrested in no time!” Another smiled, sounding a lot more optimistic than the female on her left.

“It’s necessary,” the before mentioned princess spoke, “right now, we lack enough soldiers to mobilise. My bodyguards and I are the only ones available right now that can actually  _ do _ any work. Besides, I have my own score to settle with  _ him _ .”

“Damn soldiers! Get out of this harbour!”

“We refuse to do what you say anymore!”

“Sinbad sold all her treasure and bought ships for us!”

_ ‘Her? I heard Sinbad was a “he” though?’ _ The princess thought to herself.

“Sinbad is our hero!”

“This is  _ our _ harbour!”

“Enough! Do you want to be punished!?”

“How barbaric…” the shorter woman whispered, secretly smirking cruelly at the scene.

“That is why harbours are despicable… Princess, don’t let the words of the lower classes get to you,” the other smiled kindly to the third woman.

“What else can you do, other than wring money out of us!?” 

“Yeah! Who’s going to follow an evil king who can handle nothing but war!? Get out! You lapdogs of the foolish king! Get out!”

Princess Serendine’s head perked up at the mention of her father and she immediately started towards the commoner who said such a  _ disgraceful _ thing. Suddenly she jumped in the air and kicked the unfortunate man in the face before clenching a fistful of his clothes.

“Calling my father a foolish king? Unforgivable,” she growled, her voice as sharp as a knife and as chilling as an icicle. “Do you prefer to be burned to death after you’ve had your tongue cut off? Or maybe have horses tear off your limbs? Or maybe you’d rather me be merciful and hang you after-,”

“H-Have mercy… I won’t say it again! I swear!” He cried, covering his face with his arms. Serendine raised her fist, ready to punch the living daylights out of him when a smooth, sweet voice interrupted.

“Please, let the man go, ma’am.” 

Serendine spun around to look at the voice and found gorgeous, soft gold eyes staring at her. Their purple hair flicked about in the wind as she almost began to relax in their grasp, feeling comforted and warm, only to retract entirely when she realised who they were. “Sinbad!”

“Hello~ so you’ve heard of me? Pleasure to be remembered by such a cute girl such as yourself!” Sinbad smiled, bowing playfully as she spoke.

“How dare you! Do you know who she is!? Show your respect to the first princess of Partevia, Princess Serendine!” The optimistic woman yelled.

“The venomous spider princess is here!?” A group exclaimed.

Sinbad whistled calmly as she took in her appearance. She was rather good looking, but the skimpy clothing was rather detering.  _ ‘Come on! A metal thong? Really? Who in the  _ world _ would look good in that? Wear something else you daft fool! _ ’ She really wanted to yell that at the princess, but she was already in a bad enough predicament without having to make it worse.

“You can’t run, Sinbad,” Serendine hissed, unsheathing her sword and sliding into a fighting stance.

“Princess! Not in front of the commoners!”

“It’s fine, better yet, I want them to see. I’ll show them what happens to the idiot who called the venomous spider princess a ‘girl’.”

“Unfortunately, I don’t feel any need to fight you, princess~,” Sinbad shrugged, hiding the fact that she was sliding into her own fighting stance.

“You insist on having the last word,” Serendine shot forward, Sinbad noting the small dagger she held in her free hand. She dodged the sword attack easily by side-stepping and then ducking beneath the counter. Her eyes noticed something on the princess’ armour and quickly snatched it.  _ ‘Who just carries glass bottles with them?’ _

“Woah there!” Sinbad smiled, fresh adrenaline thumping through her veins as she kept avoiding the clumsy attacks while hiding the stolen bottles in her clothes. “You’re surprisingly good for just a cutie, but you’re no match for me,” Sinbad chuckled, letting her guard down just enough to accidentally leave an opening.

Serendine took the opportunity when she saw it, just as Sinbad realised her mistake. The dagger from earlier made its way towards her chest and she did the only thing she could think of. Block. The blade made nothing but a shallow cut, not really something that would affect her in a fight; so why did Serendine look so happy?

Sinbad gave a calculating, suspicious stare as the princess stilled, her smirk widening. A dull throb ached suddenly in Sinbad’s arm.  _ ‘Poison. She poisoned the blade! That’s what the bottles are for! They’re antidotes!’ _

“Do you know why I’m called ‘venomous spider princess’?” Serendine asked smugly. Sinbad realised she’d have to play along, as to not arouse suspicion.

“Because you use underhanded tactics, or so I’ve heard,” Sinbad looked at her right forearm with feigned curiosity.  _ ‘Now I just need to wait for confirmation that it is poison. All the military blockheads I’ve met so far spill the beans when they think they’ve won against their opponent.’ _

“But…” Serendine trailed off mysteriously. Suddenly, the throb in Sinbad’s arm worsened terribly and she gripped it with her eyes blown wide in pain. The poison in her arm was travelling through her body absurdly quickly.

“Ack! What the!?” Sinbad yelped, cradling the bleeding forearm. Her movements began to slow slightly as she snapped her head up at the princess. Her vision began blurring, though she ignored it and continued looking in her direction.

“Feeling anything wrong? That’s because of the paralytic venom from giant desert spiders, which I applied to the dagger I stuck you with,” the princess announced smugly.  _ ‘So that’s what it is…’ _ Sinbad thought quietly. Her hearing began to weaken slightly and she couldn’t understand a speck of what one of the princess’ acquaintances was saying. Actually, she just couldn’t be bothered to listen to it.

The mood was dark and uncomfortable, and Sinbad no longer saw fit to amuse the princess and scare the others around them. She began to laugh as she thought of the princesses reaction. She sharpened her ears as much as she could to hear;

“What’s so funny? You’re poisoned!” from a confused princess Serendine.  _ ‘What the hell? This little masochistic brat is laughing! Why in the world-!?’ _

“Sorry, princess, I couldn’t hold back my laughter anymore,” Sinbad smiled as she straightened. She quickly revealed the stolen antidote in her free hand. “I guess it’s lucky I saw fit to steal these a while ago, don’t ya think?”

“The antidotes!?” The women cried.  _ ‘Good,’ _ Sinbad thought,  _ ‘Solid confirmation.’ _

“What!? When did you-” The confused princess was interrupted by a quiet clanking coming from her armour. Her breastplate fell to the floor, leaving her feeling as revealed as a newborn. She paused for a second as some male onlookers suffered from nosebleeds before screaming the first thing that came to mind: “Kyaaaaaa!”

Sinbad, feeling nice, picked the poor female up swiftly and covered her breasts discreetly to save some of her dignity.  _ ‘I’m too nice, aren’t I?’ _ Sinbad thought to herself as she began towards her ship. “Oh right, this is a hostage situation, right? Loyal soldiers, kindly stay put until I board my ship, ‘kay?”

“W-What!?” the princess cried. The pair boarded the ship, albeit one unwillingly, and Sinbad placed the pinkette down carefully. “What are you doing!? You insolent commoner! How dare you disgrace a princess...? I-If anything happens to me, the imperial army will hunt you down!”

Sinbad calmly drank the antidote before looking at Seredine with something in her eyes. The Princess blushed with confusion as the other female sighed. “That’s what you get for wearing such skimpy armour. Honestly, if you didn’t notice me unfasten it, how easily could someone with ill will towards you do it?”   
  


Serendine froze for a moment at the light concern in the other teen’s voice. “W-what do you mean?” She asked quietly.

“Now don’t go thinking capturing you was literally just to tell you this, I’m not that concerned about an enemy’s wellbeing, but if I can stop someone from being violated I will. Anyway, I don’t have a boat to send you back to shore, will a barrel work?” Sinbad asked, pulling out said breastplate from behind her.

“W-What? My breastplate, when did you pick that up?” Serendine asked with visible confusion. Sinbad looked at the piece of metal in her hand, then back at the princess before smiling secretively.

“Nevermind that, let’s just get your breastplate secured again, okay?” Sinbad walked towards the royal and handed it to her. “Here, you might need it. And about that barrel?”

Serendine blinked in surprise before snatching the metal from Sinbad’s grasp. She pulled her hands up next to her head in mock surrender. “Woah! Manners please!” She teased, smiling happily. Suddenly, five little children ran onto the main deck surprising Sinbad and her companion.

Mixed shouts of ‘mommy!’ and ‘big sis!’ were heard as Sinbad was tackled to the ground by the five small bodies. “Charlie? Carlos? Frey? Damien? Allie!? Why are you all here!?” Sinbad shouted, her concerns for the children shooting through the metaphorical roof as she sat up. Serendine watched with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

“Hahaha!” She giggled, having finally replaced her breastplate. “I did not expect something like this from someone like you, Sinbad!” She laughed, standing up as Sinbad pouted angrily, still covered in kids and toddlers.

“Is that an insult or a compliment?” Sinbad asked, gradually sitting up with two children on her lap and another three trying to climb her hair. She paused for a second, “Actually, don’t answer that, I don’t need to know.”

Serendine smirked in amusement as she watched Sinbad struggle to get the small mountain of children off of her body so she could actually stand and talk to the other girl like a normal person. “Anyway,” She said when she finally could stand, “I am gonna have to send you back to shore in a barrel, as I don’t have any smaller ships for you to use, you okay with that?”

“Ah, right, I’m still a hostage. If I can get back, it’d be fine,” Serendine answered. She was unsure of why she felt so at ease with Sinbad, but the said girl was also her only ticket out of this hostage situation.

“Awesome!” Before the princess knew it she was in a barrel and on the side of the boat. “The guards can fish you out from here, right? Next time we meet, if we’re not on opposite sides, let’s sit down and talk, okay?”

Serendine nodded in confirmation to both sentences and allowed herself to be lowered into the water. “See you, Sinbad,” she said, giving a small wave as she was freed into the water.

Sinbad returned the gesture with a wide smile, “Call me Sin!” she called as she waved, “See you, Serendine!” The five children walked up to Sinbad’s sides and waved, also wearing bright grins.

“Bye-bye, missy!” The called in sync.

“Alright, everyone,” Sinbad said as the princess floated out of sight. “Let’s change the world! But first I’m scolding you all!” she added, and, true to her word, began scolding the little trouble makers she’d have to look after and protect - even if it cost her everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Another chapter is done! Who-hoo!


	10. The First Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad, adrift at sea with 5 little rascals, has a lucky run in with two from a tribe in the snow, called Imchukk. Also, Damien being cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short and took so long to get up! I’m re-animating the Adventures of Sinbad series with Fem!Sinbad (this fix but animated) as animation practice and it’s taking up a lot of my time

After Sinbad conquered the first dungeon, other mysterious buildings similar to it have appeared around the globe. Gossip about the first dungeon conqueror became widespread quickly. Countless people began exploring the dungeons in an effort to capture them. And now, the first dungeon conqueror is…

Adrift, surrounded by five children who had been heavily scolded and now were in an equal state.  _ ‘Because of the commotion at the harbour, I didn’t get a chance to organise any food or water. I’ve been giving the few fish that were edible raw I managed to catch to the kids so they don’t starve! I need fresh water! Waaaahh!’ _ Sinbad cried in her mind as an overly energetic child jumped on her stomach. Suddenly, water began dripping on the boat.

“Water? No, rain!” Sinbad exclaimed, quickly standing up with Allie in her arms. “Yes!”

Suddenly a fish whacked her in the face. The fish slid down slowly, revealing Sinbad’s utterly confused expression. She blinked before noticing a large man. Who was falling towards her. Fast. Sinbad quickly swooped up the kids that were near where it looked like he was going to land and threw them to the end of the boat so they wouldn’t get crushed.

The boat shook as the giant man landed in it, managing to not lose his balance to Sinbad’s surprise. “I’m terribly sorry,” he apologised shakily, “I never thought I’d run into someone in the middle of the sea… Sorry...”

Sinbad blinked before smiling, “It’s fine, really. I should be thanking you for sharing your food and water with us! You’re a real lifesaver! Thanks!” she smiled widely.  _ ‘He’s fricking huge!’ _

“...” the man feel quiet, his blue hair still covering his eyes with shadows. He began shaking and Sinbad wondered if she’d done something wrong. Suddenly, he bent over, nearly flat against the boat as he cried with what seemed to be gratitude. “Wah! It’s been such a long time since I last heard a ‘thanks’!”

“H-Hey! Why are you suddenly crying!?” Sinbad yelped, quickly rushing towards him in the hope of figuring out something to comfort the huge man.

“I-I’m sorry! B-Because my body is so frail, and people say my personality is like a fish left to dry in the shade… I don’t get thanked often,” The man said, sitting up with a less intense stream of tears than before. Sinbad stood in front of him and wiped a few tears, though it was like the tears were a river and her attempts all failed. “Today, ‘it’ blew me this far… Lil’ Sis is gonna scold me for sure.”

Sinbad blinked.  _ ‘How the heck is this giant man “frail”? I’m sorry, but can you please explain!’ _ The children walked up next to Sinbad shyly, looking at the man with wide, awestruck eyes. He seemed to perk up when he noticed the stares and looked back quizzically.

Suddenly, yells could be heard in the distance and, naturally, Sinbad turned her head towards it.

“For my… big brother’s rudeness…” A girl who looked similar to the bluenette behind Sinbad appeared in her vision, “We apologise!” the giantess jumped from her own boat on Sinbad’s, forcing her brothers head down with her hand as she bowed.

The sailor blinked repetitively and muttered the only half-intelligent thing that came to mind in the midst of her shock. “Huh?”

______

After clearing things up a little, the giantess introduced herself as Pipirika, one of the Immchukk tribe. The man was her big brother, who hadn’t introduced himself yet. “Hey, big brother? What’s your name?”

He was about to respond when his sister cut him off, “Hina, his name’s Hina. This useless brother doesn’t have an adult name yet, so we call him by his childhood name,” she patted his shoulder. The began a quiet conversation that Sinbad didn’t quite hear.

“Childhood name?” She asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion as a few children climbed into her lap. She patted their backs subconsciously as she stared at the two Immchukk’s for an answer.

“Yeah, for a man of Immchukk, aside from the name given at birth, after the coming-of-age ceremony-,”

“Wait, one moment… hate to interrupt, but the waves are suddenly rougher than before,” Sinbad interrupted. “What are you guys here for?”

“An Abare Narwhal. Why?” The man asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion. Sinbad pointed behind her, just as a giant creature broke through the surface of the water.

“Is this thing what you’re hunting?” She said nonchalantly. The two siblings gasped with widened eyes.

Before Sinbad understood what was going on, she, Pipirika and Hina had been thrown off of the boat. The children managed to hang on to it, and lucky for them the monster wasn’t concentrating on the small boat, unluckily for the girls, it was headed straight towards them.

Pipirika was out cold, as she hit the back of her head on a piece of drifting ice when she was flung from the boat. Sinbad swam to her, adrenaline numbing the feeling of cold in the icy water, and put her on a floating but thick slab of ice so she wouldn’t drown.

“Charlie! Keep everyone on the boat! I’ll deal with this!” Sinbad ordered, looking towards the one-armed brunette. Charlie nodded without hesitation and immediately started to calm and organise her friends and little brother to the best of her ability. Sinbad smiled at the maturity the eldest of the group showed, even as a one-armed nine-year-old.

Comfortable with the knowledge that the children were going to be okay under Charlie’s protection (that kid was crazy strong for a 9-year-old!), Sinbad glared up at the creature and hopped onto a nearby piece of ice. She unsheathed her sword and fell into a defensive stance. Hina looked at her in surprise. “Sinbad, you can’t be planning to take the narwhale on with your frail body, are you!?”

“Don’t worry, Hina. I’ll be fine,” Sinbad paused, her sword beginning to glow, “Baal! I need for you to lend me your power!” Lightning materialised around Sinbad’s sword as she lifted above her head. “Lightning strike!”

The lightning bent to her will, burning the Abare narwhale easily, falling with a thump to a slab of ice nearby. Sinbad sheathed her sword and quickly returned to the children in her boat.

“Is everyone okay?” She asked, jumping into her boat of children. The five nodded and rushed up to hug Sinbad.

“That was scary, Mommy!” Damien cried into Sinbad’s clothes.  _ ‘When did he start calling me mommy? I guess... I don’t really mind,’ _ She thought, patting the head of soft fluffy hair comfortingly.

“It’s okay, mommy’s here to protect you, she’ll never leave you,” Sinbad promised. Damien nodded into Sinbad’s side as his crying began to calm slightly. Suddenly, Sinbad felt the cold breeze go by and a chill went up her spine. “B-B-Brrr! I-I-It’s so c-c-cold!”

___________________

“Iceberg ahead! Steer to the starboard. We need to be careful of the drift ice, I would advise we slow down,” the Captain warned. Drakon turned around to face him.

“No way, full speed ahead,” He said, dismissing the warning. “At this rate, we’ll reach the uncharted territory of Imchukk.”  _ ‘The region has become quite notorious for being a mecca for savage looters. I’m sure that’s where she’ll be.’ _

__________________

“So… why were you hunting this giant narwhal creature again?” Sinbad asked, watching Hina de-bark the log. Allie and Frey were at his side and trying to catch the little pieces before they fell to the ground, Carlos and Charlie sat in Sinbad’s lap, and Damien watched over Pipirika’s unconscious form.

“It’s a tradition in our tribe. Whenever a man of Imchukk comes of age, they are given the task to catch one and they receive their worrior name-,” Hina was cut of by his sisters tired but excited shout.

“Ah! Brother! Did you finally get one?” Pipirika squealed, climbing onto the beast’s body before Damien could even try to stop her. “This is great bro! You’ll finally be given your worrior name!”

“Ack! Pipirika! You should rest! You took a heavy blow to the head, you know!” Sinbad interupted, waving her hands around worriedly. Pipirika looked at Sinbad boredly and shook her head.

“I’m fine… wait, what was your name again?” Pipirika asked, remembering the other was yet to introduce herself. Sinbad flinched upwards with realisation.

“I’m Sinbad, a sailor,” she smiled, leaning towards Pipirika, “and you, Pipirika, are one gorgeous woman,” Sinbad winked. Pipirika smiled but wasn’t swooned.  _ ‘Drat,’ _ Sinbad thought to herself as she straightened. “Anyway… tell me, what’s Imchukk like?”


	11. Welcome to Immchukk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina doubts himself, but a little boy doesn’t agree. Sinbad enters Immchukk, five children by her side. Who knows what Immchukk has in store?

“So… Am I really an adult now?” Hina whispered to himself, looking at the ocean illuminated by the moon’s reflection. Light footsteps caused him to jolt slightly, whipping his head towards the source.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Sinbad smiled softly. She walked over and sat down next to Hina, dangling her feet over the ledge.

“...Yeah,” Hina said quietly, suddenly feeling vulnerable and uncomfortable. He avoided eye-contact with the warm golden eyes. Sinbad’s face fell slightly, and soon they fell into an uncomfortable and awkward quiet. The younger cleared her throat to get the older’s attention.

“I apologise… That narwhal of yours wasn’t mine to defeat. But… I saw just how hard you were fighting to protect your little sister. That was damn impressive!” Sinbad smiled.

“Y… You think so…?” Hina asked weakly.

“Of course I do! It’s just, it’s what I understand, that you don’t feel like you’ve really achieved anything, do you?” Sinbad asked, looking towards the sky, her expression blank. Hina flicked his head towards her; had he been that easy to read? “You underestimate yourself. You don’t have any confidence, either. That’s why you couldn’t defeat that narwhal. You hesitated.”

“I- Really?” Hina whispered, fidgeting with his fingers self-consciously. He avoided eye contact as best he could, glancing to his left, away from Sinbad.

“Let me tell you this; it’s okay to hesitate. There will be other chances. But it is  _ not _ okay to underestimate yourself!” Sinbad said, her eyes glowing with determination. Hina looked at Sinbad in surprise, but she took no notice. “Underestimating yourself will make you limit your abilities!”

“S-Sorry…” Hina apologised quietly. Sinbad huffed in annoyance. 

“Don’t apologise, Hina! Stop,” Sinbad poked Hina’s chest forcefully, “underestimating,” another jab from Sinbad’s finger, “yourself!” Sinbad poked him once more, then quickly flicked Hina on the nose, causing him to flinch back in surprise.

“You want to get stronger, right?” Sinbad asked, pulling her arms back into her lap. Hina nodded mutely, slowly following Sinbad’s lead. “Just… do what you feel is right, okay? Trust yourself to make the right decision.”

And with that, Sinbad got up and left Hina to think about what he had been told. She felt confident what she said would help him, even if just a little. She didn’t know why she’d been compelled to talk with Hina about it- must’ve been a mother’s intuition.

She didn’t notice one of her little boys sneaking past her towards Hina.

____________

“Hey, mister!” Damien smiled, surprising Hina, who’d been unaware of the child’s presence. “Mommy’s really nice, isn’t she?”

“Uh, y-yes, she is,” Hina stuttered, still slightly confused from what he’d heard from the aforementioned woman.

“You should listen to what she says. I saw you fight that monster, you nearly had it! But like mommy said, you hesitated. I think you can conquer anything if you just think a little more of yourself, okay?” Damien smiled mysteriously. “Come on! Let’s go back, okay?”

Hina hesitated for a moment before nodding determinedly. “Yeah, let’s go.”

____________

“Wow! So this is Imchukk, huh? Everyone here looks so happy!” Sinbad smiled, looking wildly around at the structures and people there; her children doing the same. The landscape was mainly snow, a lovely, untouched and pure white, and the houses were well built and looked cozy. Though the people… let’s just say they were huge. Not that she was complaining - the women there were as beautiful as they were huge.

Sinbad sneezed; her body definitely wasn’t suited for this weather, and definitely not her children’s. “Carlos, Charlie, Allie, Damien, Frey! Come back here!” She called, not wanting them to get lost or freeze. The five children ran towards her, all from different directions. She scowled.

“Why are you all in different directions!? What would you do if you got lost, huh!? You-,” Sinbad began scolding and ranting about safety and how they should go off in different directions like that to avoid getting lost or seperated. Hina and Pipirika just watched in amusement as the children nodded along, as to please their angry mother.

“Hehe,” Pipirika giggled, “welcome to Immcukk, the land of ice and snow!” Sinbad smiled as she continued to look around, when her eyes landed on a humongous person.

“So, you’ve finally come home. My child,” was all he said, obviously directed towards Pipirika or Hina, because Sinbad knew it definitely wasn’t directed at her, because she’d never been to this place before.

“Father!” Pipirika smiled, jogging forward to deal the man a hug - even if she was only tall enough to reach his hip. Hina stepped forward, leaving a confused Sinbad (who was somehow holding the five of her children in her two slim arms) behind him.

“Father, we have completed our journey,” Hina said. Sinbad felt curious, so she set her children down with a small hand sign that told them to stay behind her and stepped forward to get a better look at the man.

“And who is this with you?” He asked. Sinbad smiled and put her hand on her chest, swelling with pride.

“You can call me Sin, I’m venturing to many different areas of the world in order to-,” Sinbad stopped herself as a red weapon was lowered to her throat. She knew a threat when she saw one - she lived in  _ Partevia _ for heaven’s sake!

“You have ventured into Imchukk, outsiders are not welcome here,” he growled deeply, ignoring the protest from Pipirika and turning to Hina. “Dearest son, you have finally become one of us, a warrior. You now have a responsibility to protect both our people and land from enemies. I recommend you do not forget that.”

“...Yes, sir,” Hina said tonelessly.

“Tonight is Maharagan! Prepare for the feast!” The man announced. There was a positive uproar from the crowd that’d gathered behind him, each woman and man smiling widely and raising their hands into the air. 

Sinbad smiled with new resolve - to make a country in which his citizens would love everyday, in peace.

____________

“It would appear things have become more… complicated… now that Sinbad has entered Immchukk.” Dragul stated.

“The chief of Sham Lash is already headed there.” A woman in purple-pink robes, a matching headdress and a grey facemask replied. Dragul groaned, secretly worried about Sinbad.

“Ugh, what a complete waste of time,” he growled.

“They’re undetectable in the darkness, but what’s more important…”

__________

Sinbad had no idea what made the chief let her and her children in, but she wasn’t one to complain when given a privilege that didn’t get her killed. “So, I hope you don’t mind me asking, chief, but what’s Maharagan?”

Pipirika cut it with her answer exitedly. “It’s a traditional festival of Immchukk!” She smiled. Hina continued her statement.

“It celebrates those who have achieved the rite of passage. It’s also when one’s worrior name is given. It’s a ritual of gratitude to appreciate the blessing of the harvest.”

“And because you took down that narwhal, starting tomorrow, you’re officially a worrior!” Pipirika positively glowed with pride for her brother. Hina looked at Sinbad nervously, obviously feeling guilty. Sinbad shook her head subtlety; he had gotten this far, she wasn’t going to be the reason he was dragged back down now.

“Speaking of which,” the chief cut in, “you should be made aware of the unnatural happenings that occurred when you were gone.”

“Unnatural? In what way?” Hina asked. Sinbad felt a shiver go down her spine - there was no way there was a dungeon here, right? What about Carlos and Charlie? How would they react? Would they be scared after what happened in the dungeon Baal? Or would they accepted it like they did with other things?

“While you were on your journey, a mysterious structure became known at the northern waterfall.” The chief said. Sinbad shivered violently at the next words, “I’ve selected a group of warriors to-,”

“No.” Sinbad interrupted as Carlos shook behind her back - he was still scared. Charlie stood in front of him protectively, even though she was just as terrified. “I advise you and all your warriors stay far away from it.”

The chief looked at Sinbad, “Why?”

“It’s known as a dungeon,” Sinbad stated. Carlos began tearing up and Charlie tried her best to comfort him while in an equal state. “Back in my homeland, known as Partevia, hundreds among hundreds lost their lives, trying to capture it.”

“Hang on, I’ve heard of that, apparently all troups were annailated, all save for a young woman whom entered the dungeon with two children who’d followed her, and they succeeded in capturing it?” Hina said.

“One of the children lost her arm protecting her little brother,” Sinbad added quietly before looking up at the chief. “I’m that woman, and Carlos and Charlie are the two who followed.”

“You can’t possibly be serious!” The chief objected, disbelief written all over his features. How could such a small, frail girl survive a dungeon that thousands of others died in? “I refuse to tolerate such lies!”

He grabbed his weapon, and silently, Sinbad did the same. “You don’t want to attack me, chief,” she said as she unsheathed her sword. The blade let off a strong glow, causing both of the giant siblings and the chief to lean back from it.

“Hmm… so that is your emblem as a dungeon capturer?” The chief asked.

“That’s right - it is. It’s where the dungeons’ Djinn lives after capture,” Sinbad said, sighing. She seathed her sword and rested it next to her as Frey climbed onto her lap. She was surprised when a bowl was offered to her. She looked at the chief wordlessly, confused.

“Here in Immchukk, we bestow the greatest honour among the brave. I hope you can forgive my rudeness,” the chief apologised. Sinbad hesitated for a moment before cracking into a polite, small smile. She took the bowl gratefully, unaware of the stare Hina was giving her.

Sinbad had a sip before giving the bowl to her children, which they immediately dug into. “It’s natural to be wary of outsiders, especially when you’re the chief who’s responsible for the entire clan. So, I ask you, please, don’t allow anyone anywhere near that dungeon.”

“Understood,” the chief replied instantly, “I trust your word.”

Pipirika suddenly gasped excitedly. “Brother! Have you gotten around to telling her the good news yet?”

Hina hesitated slightly, “Well- no, not exactly…”

“Now that you’re an adult, you can go to her and-,”

“Stop it. I’m not ready to do that yet.”

“Why not, brother? What’s going on?”

The chief watched silently as the people outside began to yell; Maharagan was about to begin. Sinbad ignored the shouts and concentrated on Hina. He was easy to read, but everyone seemed oblivious to it, and Sinbad felt worried for her newfound friend. The chief, however, was immediately distracted from Hina by the festive shouts.

“That’s right! Tonight is the Maharagan! Let us celebrate the birth of a warrior and the generous harvest of the sea,” he said, standing up. Sinbad stood up as well, closely followed by Pipirika and Hina.

“Wait, chief, I was wondering if Hina, my children, and I could stay and talk for a while before joining the festivities?” Sinbad asked, holding her arm in front of Hina to stop him.

“Oh? Of course, but why?” The chief asked.

“I just have something I wish to discuss with Hina,” Sinbad paused, before adding, “privately.”

Understanding, the chief nodded, beckoning Pipirika to join him. She hesitated slightly, but after the encouraging smile from Sinbad she relaxed and nodded, leaving with the chief towards the festivities.

When the door closed, Sinbad’s aura immediately became serious. Without turning to Hina, she spoke, “I told you before, you  _ earned _ this, Hina. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

Hina was once again surprised by Sinbad, but quickly recovered, “I’m just… nervous.”

“Don’t lie to me. I’m a mother of five, you can’t fool me that easily.” Sinbad growled, motioning to the children that had stayed behind to act as stress relief to Hina. They were smart and often knew what Sinbad wanted them to do without her saying anything, much to both her approval and relief.

“They’re all yours?”

“Yes. Adopted, but yes. Don’t dodge the question. You’re planning to go to the dungeon, aren’t you?”

Hina’s breath hitched in his throat - she’d read him so accurately. “I-,”

“Fine. I understand you still feel unaccomplished. But I will not allow you to go alone. I am coming with you.”

“But-,”

“No buts! You could  _ die _ there, Hina! I’m not letting you go alone! You aren’t the only one who wants to capture a dungeon, and I don’t want you to run into the  _ others _ . I have been in a dungeon before, I am going to assist you weather you like it or not.”

“...”

“Hina,” Sinbad sighed, “I’ll come with you, okay? Just… please don’t go alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GACK! THIS TOOK FOREVER, I’M SORRYYYYYYYY


	12. I Accept It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young boy attempts an assassination on Sinbad, who wakes up just in time. The capture him, but the only piece of information they got from him was his name... Ja’far.

Sinbad, Pipirika, Hinahoho (who’d been given his warrior name!), and Sinbad’s children all slept peacefully. Until Pipirika decided to turn over and crush the sleeping figure of Sinbad. “Nooooooo, Sinbaaaddddd~ I can’t eat anymooooooorreeeee~!”

The purple-haired girl woke up with a jolt and coughed, trying to get air into her lungs poorly in her state of rest, unaware of the sharp green eyes locked on her.

‘So that’s the target this time, huh…? Humph,’ a boy covered in bandages thought, jumping down, weapon poised, ‘Die!’

Suddenly, the assasination attempt was rudely interrupted by a foot to the boy’s gut, which sent him flying towards the back of the room.

Sleepily, Sinbad sat up and rubbed the back of her neck which had been wounded by the assassin’s weapon, “That’s not very nice! Who are you? Are you lost?”

Pipirika woke up, slowly, “Huh? What’s going on?”

Hinahoho shot up panickedly, “An intruder!”

The boy ‘tch’ed before steadying himself and holding his weapons - metal arrowhead-like knives on red strings - at the ready. Before they understood what was going on, Pipirika and Hinahoho had been captured with them.

“Ack! What is this!?” Hinahoho exclaimed. Sinbad was on her feet quickly, making sure the assassin hadn’t noticed her children before quickly assessing the situation.

“Hinahoho, Pipirika, calm down. People like you can break free in no time,” she assured not taking her eyes off of the boy. He had ruffled white hair, dirty bandages covering his face, and a dirty over robe which didn’t look like it’d ever been cleaned. ‘ _ He looks so young… _ ’ Sinbad thought.

The boy’s eyes hardened for a moment before jumping towards Sinbad. The aforementioned woman lent back in surprise before being knocked to the ground by two feet. The boy landed on Sinbad’s waist, one foot either side to pin her down.

“Mommy!” Her children called, seeming to startle the boy slightly, enough for Sinbad to spot an opening. While she could, she grabbed her sword and quickly used it to block the incoming blade. She pushed the assassin off of her and jumped backward, unsheathing her sword and holding it at the ready.

“Unluckily for you, darling,” Sinbad paused, cementing her grip on her own weapon, “I don’t plan to die here!” She jumped forward towards the boy, striking him with the flat part of the weapon with Baal, successfully knocking him down, unconscious.

Sinbad immediately started fussing over his unconscious body, only stopping when Pipirika reminded her that he just tried to kill them all. Sinbad sighed and picked up the boy, going back to bed and sitting down, the boy in her lap. Pipirika and Hina still put their weapons over the two, ensuring the young boy couldn’t run away.

He started stirring, his eyes snapping open wildly. “Hey, hey, hey! It’s okay!” Sinbad assured quickly, holding him in place as he struggled in her grip. “Calm down, darling,”

The boy looked into Sinbad’s eyes to glare at her, but was surprised when he saw the softness in them. He nearly calmed down right then and there, but his mission was to get rid of this woman, not get all chummy with her. He wasn’t going to get out of her grip, that much was obvious, so he begrudgingly settled himself in her lap, thinking up a plan to get away.

Sinbad smiled widely when she felt the frantic scrambling in her lap stop and the boy's weight still.

“Who are you!?” Hinahoho growled. Sinbad, feeling protective of the boy, turned and glared slightly at him, causing the huge man to quickly shut up.

“What is your name, darling?” Sinbad asked softly, unconsciously rubbing the boy’s back with the hand that wasn’t holding him. Her children slowly made themselves known, having never seen this boy, but they all knew that, soon enough, they’d have a new sibling.

“Ja’far,” The boy replied, forgetting that Sinbad was his enemy in the state of content he was in. That moment, however, was short lived, as he quickly remembered thanks to the abnormality of kindness directed towards him.

He jerked his body slightly to surprise Sinbad, which worked and caused her to release her grip of him and let him escape. Sinbad sighed. “I guess you’re loyal to whoever you’re working for, aren’t you? I was hoping to adopt you, darn it.” She pouted childishly.

“What are you talking about!? I just tried to kill you!” Ja’far shouted, incredibly confused. Was this some kind of joke?

“...So?”

Ja’far blinked, his brain no longer working. There is something wrong with this woman. There is  _ definitely _ something wrong with this woman. 

“Anyway,” Sinbad began, standing up and walking in front of the boy. “I’m guessing, if I’m your target, Parthevia sent you, right? For someone who looks as young as you to become an assassin… that’s… pretty cruel…”

“Heh,” Ja’far chuckled, averting his eyes.

“Whoa- hey! Did you just sneer, mister?” Sinbad exclaimed, staying as lighthearted as she could. Ja’far turned away. “Hey! I’m talking to you! Look at meeeeeee!” She whined exaggeratedly. The boy almost laughed, but the reminder of the mission he had stopped him.

“You… I don’t think someone like you should be doing this at this age. Won’t your guardians be sad?” Sinbad asked, purposely avoiding the word ‘parents’. As one, she knew that some children’s parents pass away in their child’s early life, leaving only orphans behind. Damien, Frey, Carlos and Charlie were all examples of this, only Allie still had a parent, Auntie Tesra.

“Do you really want to grow into a man like this?” Sinbad persisted, kneeling down in front of the boy, concern evident in her eyes.

“Shut up,” He growled softly, looking away.

“There! Watch how you speak to others, mister. How would your guardians feel-,”

“Shut up!” Ja’far yelled, pushing against the sticks in front of him. Suddenly a smoke bomb went off in the small house, and before Sinbad could grab the boy, he was gone. She heard faint shouts of ‘it took you long enough!’ coming from outside.

____________

“Was it really okay to let them escape?” The chief of Immchukk asked worriedly. Sinbad calmly walked over to the window, looking out at where Ja’far’s voice had come from before answering softly.

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

Pipirika was quick to shoot up, “‘Fine’!? You were almost killed! That’s not ‘fine’ at all!” She stressed. Sinbad sighed softly.

“Nah, it’s okay,” She paused, “I just know… I won’t die here.”

Sinbad smiled, even as she felt the thick blood running down the back of her neck, staining her clothes a terrifyingly beautiful red.

____________

“Woah! What a lively market! Is it always like this in Immchukk?” Sinbad smiled, looking around wildly.

“Yo! Sin!” A man called, catching said woman’s attention. “These eels were just fished out of the water this morning! Have some!”

“Harirasu! Thank you!” Sinbad thanked, taking an eel from him gratefully. A woman walked up to her, carrying a plate.

“Their ovaries taste great pickled, too!” She choursed. Sinbad held her hands to her chest and shook her head weakly.

“I think I’ll skip out on that today, Arian,” Sinbad refused, opting to throw her eel over her shoulder and run to catch up with Hinahoho instead.

“Sin, you seem to have gotten used to the village pretty quickly,” Hinahoho commented. Sinbad smiled brightly.

“That’s because everyone here is so happy and welcoming! I wasn’t sure if they’d let my kids in with me, because they don’t hold a candle to everyone here in strength, and from what I gathered from you and the chief, it’s hard to get inside if you’re not strong,” Sinbad ranted and glanced at Frey, who was walking beside her with an iron grip on her mother’s skirt.

“By the way, is your wound okay?” Hinahoho asked, looking at the smaller woman’s neck, only now noticing the two other thin scars there.

“Hmm? From Ja’far? It’s healing well! See?” Sinbad answered, turning the back of her neck so Hinahoho would see it. It was crusted over and wide, how Sinbad could say it was ‘healing well’ shocked him. He saw the slight flinches that Sinbad had made in the morning when she stretched and moved her head.

“How-!? Never mind. Though, isn’t uncanny for such an assassin to come after you?” Hinahoho asked, curious.

“Oh? Oh yeah! That’s because I was chased out of my homeland, no biggie!” She smiled, looking more innocent than she did when she was actually saying something innocent.

“What!? Doesn’t that make you a wanted man - I mean, woman!?” Hinahoho exclaimed, surprisingly not catching the attention of those around them, “Why!? What’d you do!?”

“So, I kinda disobeyed military command? A bit more too…” Sinbad rubbed the back of her hair, avoiding her injury.

“Disobey!? Why would you do that!? Aren’t you afraid? Unable to return to your homeland and having assassins come after you… You may have to live like this for the rest of your life!” Hinahoho stressed, placing his large hand on Sinbad’s shoulder, scolding her as if she was a child.

She glanced at it blankly, then pointed her gaze towards Hinahoho and brushed his hand off effortlessly. “It is not a matter of what’s ‘right’ or ‘wrong’. I’m just following my heart.”

Sinbad turned her body away from Hinahoho and looked up to the sky, “If this is the consequence…” She trailed off, turning her head over her shoulder, her hair covering her eyes, “Then I accept it.”


	13. Welcome to Dungeon Valefor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinahoho heads for the dungeon, leaving Sinbad feeling betrayed and scared for her friend. She heads out to the dungeon, Valefor, unintentionally taking two naughty little children with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMNIT ALLIE, STOP FOLLOWING SINMOM EVERYWHERE

“If this is the consequence…” She trailed off, turning her head over her shoulder, her hair covering her eyes, “Then I accept it.”

_ ‘How… how can you say that like it’s perfectly justified? You’re so young, and so much smaller than me… so why? Why, Sinbad?’ _ Hinahoho thought. His features steeled. “Can… Can I tame it? If I take a hold of the power of the dungeon, will I be able to tame it, too?”

Sinbad turned to Hinahoho, the look of disapproval in her eyes hidden by her hair as she looked up. “Hinahoho, we talked about this, I’ll come with you,”

“I want to be like you, Sin! I want to conquer the dungeon!” Hinahoho exclaimed, surprising the smaller woman.

“Hey! Sinbad!” A call rang out, taking her attention from Hinahoho, “I’ve got huge tomatoes that you can’t find anywhere else!”

“Really? Be there in a moment!” Sinbad called back with a smile before turning back to Hinahoho with an air of seriousness around her, “Don’t worry, Hinahoho, we’ll go together and conquer that dungeon!”

Sinbad turned around and ran to the stall. “I… have to go somewhere, Sin. Bye…” Hinahoho whispered, turning away from Sinbad and walking away. The woman turned around slightly worriedly before reassuring herself that Hinahoho wouldn’t go to the dungeon himself.

… Right?

_____________

It was late into the afternoon when Sinbad was finally able to track down her kids and find a way out of the bustling market. She had difficulty carrying the gigantic pile, even with some of her children holding smaller things to lighten the load a little.

“I’m back~,” Sinbad announced in a sing-song tone. She shouldered her stuff inside and took the thin rope straps off of her shoulders. Two children of Immchukk ran up to her.

“Aunt Sin!” They smiled. Sinbad did her best not to cringe at the nickname - it made her sound so  _ old _ ! She did not appreciate that feeling at all.

“Haru! Chichi!” Sinbad greeted, letting her frustration at the name drip away as the two jumped onto her, forcing her into a bear hug.

“You’re so cool! You bought so much!” The boy, Haru, exclaimed, climbing off of Sinbad to help Charlie with the stuff she was struggling to balance on her arm.

“Actually, most of it was free! Everyone shared their bounties,” Sinbad said, holding the girl, Chichi, in her arms and sitting back up. “Pipirika, is Hinahoho back yet? He said he had to go somewhere…”

“Brother isn’t here…” Pipirika mumbled. Sinbad stiffened with the disturbing premonition that crawled into her mind. “He left these behind, saying that ‘The one who defeated the narwhal wasn’t him, but Sinbad. He cannot call himself a full-fledged warrior like this,’ so he wanted to fix it.”

Sinbad stopped registering Pipirika’s words when she read the words ‘I’m going to the dungeon to become a true warrior. Sinbad, don’t come after me.’

“That idiot…” Sinbad whispered in her state of shock. She felt betrayed by the piece of paper in her hands. “That absolute  _ fool _ !” She shouted, turning around towards the door and letting the paper fall to the ground.

“Hey! What do you mean! Wouldn’t it be good for Brother to relieve his worries!?” Pipirika exclaimed, freezing when Sinbad’s fiery golden eyes locked onto her own.

“He will die if I don’t go, Pipirika!” Sinbad shouted, her eyes darting around impatiently. Charlie walked up to her mother urgently with a similar expression.

“B-But Immchukk warriors are strong! Bro… Bro can-,”

“Conquer the dungeon on his own? Wrong!” Sinbad interrupted. “A dungeon is different! My homeland sent armies into it! Thousands of men entered, not one survived or came back! Whether he’s strong or not isn’t the point. It’s whether he can  _ survive _ or not. That’s the kind of place a dungeon is.”

Charlie walked up to Pipirika, face set in desperation and fear. “I lost my arm to that place! My brother and I nearly  _ died _ !” She cried, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

“Exactly. The dungeon isn’t just some training ground for testing your abilities. I saw the truth of the dungeon with my own eyes,” Sinbad said, her voice becoming more of a low growl than that of disapproval.

Pipirika obviously got the message, as she was shaking from her head to her knees. “What should I do? I-If Brother went to a place like that…”

“I’ll go. If I make it in time, I may be able to catch up to him inside the dungeon. I won’t let your brother die,” Sinbad stated, unaware of the small body next to her.

“Wait! What if it was luck that allowed you to survive that dreadful the first time!? What about  _ this _ time!? Is there really any guarantee that you’ll come back again!? Is that really okay with you!? What are you thinking!?” Pipirika shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks without her consent in her state of fearful panic.

“... It’s… It’s okay.” Sinbad replied, her voice a low whisper. “I know… for sure…”

The woman looked over her shoulder, her body facing away from her friend. “I won’t die out there. Well then, later!”

_____________

Sinbad had noticed the two little girls following too late for her liking. Charlie and Allie.

“Damnit Charlie! Why’d you follow me? And why didn’t you stop Allie!?” She scolded, running in the direction of the dungeon with the two in her arms. They were too far away from Immchukk for the two to go back, and if she told them to wait, they would freeze to death. They had more of a chance of surviving in the dungeon if they had Sinbad.

She sighed and picked them up hastily.

“Allie followed you! I tried to stop her, but she wouldn’t go pack!” Charlie replied, clinging onto Sinbad’s coat to warm up. Her mother groaned.

“Allie, when we get back, you are getting such a scolding. And it’s going to be worse than when you followed me onto my boat, got it. Charlie, thank you for keeping Allie near, but next time try to keep her away, okay?” Sinbad ranted, not slowing her pace for one moment, adrenaline numbing her from the cold.

She didn’t stop for breath, her eyes locked on the destination ahead. She  _ needed _ to get to the dungeon. She  _ needed _ to protect Hinahoho from the same horrors she had experienced.

If Parthevia had an assassin after her… they would be in the dungeon, whether for the power or her head she didn’t know, but she  _ knew _ that they would be there. Both of them. Ja’far and Drakon.

_ Wait for me, you two. Soon, you, too, shall be a part of my family. Know this. You don’t have a choice. Try to kill me as much as you want. You will join me. Whether you like it or not _ .

_____________

( **A/N:** **_Okay, that bit was just for laughs-_ ** )

_____________

When Sinbad reached the dungeon, she had to quickly debate whether or not to take the two with her to supervise them, or leave them here in the cold - long story short, she chose the former. She put the two down and allowed them to hold her hands as they entered.

It didn’t take long for the screams of a familiar voice to reach her sharp-as-ever ears. “Hinahoho!” She called out, letting the echoes of the shouts guide her to her friend’s position.

She had to pick up Allie, who was trembling at the sound of the blood-curdling screams of agony. Charlie flinched at the sound, but after being in the first dungeon, she wasn’t unfamiliar with the horrid vibrations in her ears, so she kept her pace, following after her mother’s footsteps.

When Sinbad found the source of the sound, she came across a horde of butterflies holding down a person.  _ Hinahoho _ .

The screams didn’t slow, even as some of the butterflies separated from the group and went over to Sinbad. Without thinking, she unseathed her sword and zapped them with the lightning she summoned. They fell to the ground, burnt to a crisp, giving Sinbad an idea. She’d have to apologise to Hinahoho later for this…

“ _ Bararaq _ !” She shouted, shooting lightning towards her friend in the hopes that, as an Immchukk, he wouldn’t be too affected by the attack. She rushed over as the male fell down, burnt butterfly bodies falling to the ground around him. He had fallen unconscious.

“Goddamnit- wake up!” Sinbad shouted, slapping her friends cheek lightly, “damnit, Hinahoho, we don’t have time for this!”

Hinahoho’s eyes opened dazedly and Sinbad sagged with relief. “Oh thank fuuuuu-  _ uDE _ ,” She exclaimed, quickly changing her language when she remembered she had two children with her.

“What happened?” He asked groggily, slowly remembering what had happened and shooting up. “Why are you here, Sinbad!?” Hinahoho exclaimed.

“Oh, thank you for saving my life, Sinbad, I would’ve been eaten by man-eating butterflies if you hadn’t found me, Sinbad,” Sinbad hissed angrily before sighing. “Goddamnit, Hinahoho, you scared me! I specifically told you not to go alone, what do you do? Go alone!”

Hinahoho was surprised by the outburst and began to feel bad for betraying his friend’s trust. He was surprised by the sudden warm hug he received from Sinbad. “Never do that again, you have so much to live for. I understand that you feel like you’ve achieved little, but just by entering this dungeon, even after hearing what I said, proves that you have the makings of greatness in you,”

Sinbad released Hinahoho from the hug and stood up, offering a hand to the Immchukk. “Come on, let’s conquer this dungeon together,” Sinbad smiled. Hinahoho returned it with a smaller one of his own and accepted the hand up.

“Actually… my joints feel numb…” Hinahoho said, pointing to his bicep.

“It could be your body's reaction to the butterflies?” Sinbad supplied. ‘Actually, it’s probably from Bararaq… oops,’ She thought.

“Sorry for dragging you into this, Sinbad…” Hinahoho mumbled. Sinbad playfully nudged Hinahoho’s side with her elbow.

“Don’t think of it that way. Sure, I may only be here so you can leave this place alive, but didn’t I tell you how I operate before? I follow my heart, and this is what it’s telling me to do right now.”

“...Yeah,” Hinahoho said. Sinbad called Allie and Charlie over and she took their hands. “Let’s go!”

_________

“Wow! There’s a lake in the dungeon! It’s huge!” Sinbad exclaimed. Allie looked over the edge doubtfully - she didn’t like how deep the water looked, it was somehow more unsettling than the ocean depths.

“There was no split in the road we came from, was there?” Hinahoho asked. Sinbad nodded in confirmation. “Did we walk into a dead end?”

“No, look closely at the water, it looks like some sort of junction, see? The water is flowing. I suspect it’s connected to another lake on the other side. The problem is getting there… I’ll have to hold my breath… but can I hold it for that long? We don’t know how long we’ll be under...”

“Don’t worry! Imuchakk is a race who live by the water, I can carry you while you’re still breathing!” Hinahoho smiled, picking up Sinbad and unintentionally putting his hand on her chest.

“Hey! Hands off the chest! Also, my kids?” Sinbad yelped, struggling against the hand to be in a more comfortable position. Hinahoho apologised profusely before picking up Frey and letting Sinbad hold on to Allie.

“Okay, let’s go!”


	14. Valefor The Djinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ja’far likes cats.

_ (Inaccurate references to temporary amnesia due to pain overload) _

Of course there was a creature in the dungeon. Why didn’t she think that there would be a dungeon creature in the dungeon? You can’t just walk through it. Despite her current situation, she had a mountain of sarcasm on the tip of her tongue.

Ignoring the urge she had to groan at her idiocy, Sinbad began analysing the situation. She and Charlie were separated by arm-like tentacles of an underwater creature which, by the look of its sharp teeth, was carnivorous. Not a great situation to be in.

She looked around for Hinahoho, who’d either been eaten already or managed to escape. Likely the second option, because she was certain she saw a lock of familiar light blue hair flick passed her eyes.

This is when she realised her air supply was limited and began struggling against the tentacle wrapped tightly around her body. Her eyes widened as she was slowly, almost teasingly, pulled towards the creature's mouth, in which she counted about six individual rows of teeth.

She turned to where Hinahoho was and locked eyes with him.  _ Where the hell is Allie!? _ Sinbad thought, watching as he kicked  _ in water _ and attacked the tentacle that was holding Sinbad, causing it to loosen its grip enough for her to be able to escape. She pointed to Charlie, who was wrapped up by a different tentacle.

Hinahoho nodded, grabbing Sinbad by her hoodie and swimming to Charlie at incredible speeds. He freed her and quickly grabbed her by her arm, pulling the group out of the water. Sinbad gasped for air as soon as her head was pulled to the surface, coughing under the pressure in her lungs.

“Hinahoho,” Sinbad began once she had regained her breath, “where is Allie? She’s still in there, isn’t she?”

“I’ll get her!” Hinahoho said. “I can-,”

“No! If you’re under there and killed, I won’t know anything because you can hold your breath for so long. Plus, you can’t even see her, can you?”

“Well, no, but neither can you-,”

Sinbad shut Hinahoho up with a sharp glare as she lent over the edge of the passage. “I’m going to find her. I will come back, don’t worry about me, look after Charlie.”

“Mother!” Charlie’s worried cry erupted.

Hinahoho took a step backwards at his companion’s words, but the look of pure determination in her eyes made him give in and begin checking over Charlie’s condition. Sinbad nodded and looked at the water. It was murky and disgusting on this side, no doubt caused by the ruckus she and her companions had made.

Nevertheless, she dived into the cold water with little to no hesitation, swimming quickly back into the junction where the monster was. She opened her eyes and saw Allie wrapped up with a tentacle that was slowly lowering her into its mouth. Eyes widening in urgency, Sinbad immediately began making her way to Allie.

When she reached the monster, she grabbed onto the tentacle and tried to pry it apart, but it didn’t budge. Sinbad frowned and tried again, getting the same results. Now, she and Allie were at the first row of the monsters’ teeth, which was slowly closing in towards them.

Fear filled Sinbad as she got closer and closer to the next set of teeth, pulling and pulling until it finally freed Allie. The young girl began sinking, but Sinbad caught her and secured her on her hip. Now the problem was getting out - there were teeth on all sides, each getting dangerously close to her face.

Seeing no other choice, Sinbad propelled herself upwards, but not without a searing pain tearing across her face as it made contact with the rows of teeth trying to trap her and her child thanks to a miscalculation. She ignored the slowly reddening water and continued to swim, struggling as she ran out of breath.

_ Almost there! _

Sinbad gasped as her head broke to the surface, quickly swimming back to the edge where Hinahoho was waiting for her with Charlie. Sinbad placed Allie down at the edge as she felt herself become lightheaded.

“Sinbad! What happened to your eye!?” Hinahoho exclaimed, pulling Sinbad back onto the land. The woman, running on auto, put her hand to her eye but quickly pulled it away as she felt something warm and sticky on her hand. She looked at it and stopped breathing.

_ Who’s this man? _

_ Who’s that girl? _

_ Who am I? _

_ Sinbad. I’m Sinbad. _

_ Am I? _

_ What’s this on my hand? _

_ Red. _

_ Bright, blood red. _

_ It’s blood. _

_ When did that happen? _

_ Why can’t I remember? _

_ Why doesn’t it hurt? _

_ Shouldn’t it hurt? _

_ I’m bleeding heavily. _

_ How deep is the wound? _

_ What caused the injury? _

_ A monster, yeah, a monster. _

_ Why was there a monster again? _

_ Why would I go anywhere near one? _

_ Children… How are they related? _

_ Do I have children? _

_ I do, what are their names? _

_ Damien, Charlie, Carlos, Frey, and… _

“ _ Allie... _ ” Sinbad whispered quietly before falling onto the floor, lying in a small but slowly growing pool of her own blood, unconscious.

_______________

A concerned voice filled her ears, Sinbad opened her eyes groggily. Well, eye. Her left eye was restricted by a cloth. “Ugh, what happened?” She groaned, sitting up and ignoring her piercing migraine.

“You shouldn’t be moving, Sinbad, you lost a lot of blood!” Hinahoho exclaimed, holding his hands in front of Sinbad as if it’d stop her from moving. Sinbad glared as well as she could with her good eye and got up despite her friend’s protests.

“We’ve got to capture this dungeon, Hinahoho. We have no time for rest anymore,” Sinbad said dismissively, beckoning her children over before looking over her shoulder at Hinahoho. “Coming?”

He flinched at the cold undertone of Sinbad’s voice, but quickly caught up to Sinbad nonetheless. He tried his best not to cringe at the memory of a bloodied eyeball falling from an unconscious girl’s eye socket…

Meanwhile, Sinbad felt like throwing up. Her left eye was throbbing something  _ horrible _ , and her other, smaller injuries weren’t feeling so good either. The healing wound on the back of her neck had opened up again, but was luckily only bleeding lightly. The smaller cuts and scrapes on her arms, legs, and back were probably going to get infected if she didn’t clean them soon. She silently wondered if she looked as bad as she felt.

“We have to get to the main chamber,” Sinbad coughed, likely having have caught a fever from her prolonged stay in the freezing water combined with her wet clothes.

“You sure you’re okay? I can carry you if you need-,” Hinahoho was cut off by a coughing fit, courtesy of Sinbad.

“No!” Sinbad refused, rubbing her nose grumpily. “I’m  _ fine _ .”

_ The real reason I won’t allow you to carry me is because I will literally fall asleep. I’m so _ tired _ , I could sleep for a year. _ Sinbad thought sourly.

Before the pair knew it, they had reached the overly extravagant doors leading to the main chamber in the dungeon. They exchanged nods and opened the doors together, revealing a room full of stone treasure, a bright blue feline-like djinn, and a few familiar faces among new ones.

“Wonderful, now all the potential vessels are here, we can begin!” The djinn smiled. Sinbad returned it, aware of the eyes on her. Right, no one just randomly shows up in a dungeon without an eye…

“God, Sinbad, what happened to you?” Dragul’s voice erupted in the otherwise dead quiet room. Sinbad turned her head to him and grinned.

“Just saving this little rascal, don’t worry Drakon. I swear, I didn’t scold you enough on the boat, did I Allie?” Sinbad said jokingly, though her voice gained a threatening undertone when she began talking towards Allie. “And don’t think you’re completely free of consequence either, Charlie.”

The two children sweatdropped at their mother’s threat, just as Drakon yelled “It’s Dragul!” grumpily. Sinbad chuckled at Dragul’s reaction to the nickname, finding it amusing,

“Oh, pardon me, oh great Dragul Nol Hendris Govious Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumod Os Kartanon, for giving you a nickname that makes you sound like a normal human being, rather than some ancient dragon summoning spell,” Sinbad bowed mockingly, one hand high in the air and the other resting on her abdomen.

She got a few chuckles from the group with Dragul, the young boy from earlier catching her attention the most.  _ Ja’far. _ She so badly wanted to call out to him, but from what she could tell, that would probably turn out badly for him, as an assassin and all. She didn’t think it would be a good thing to give your name to your target, so she stayed quiet.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t remember my name!?” Dragul shouted angrily, walking to the front of the group.

“No, I never said that. I said your name was too  _ long _ and hard to say if I wanted to warn you about something quickly,” Sinbad straightened, placing her hand on her hip smugly. Dragul growled something unintelligible, causing Sinbad to chuckle in amusement.

“... Are you done then?” The djinn asked. Both parties nodded their heads in confirmation. “Good. I am Valefor, djinn of- you know what? You don’t need to know that unless you’re my king vessel. Not all of you can be a king vessel, I can only choose one of you, so I propose a challenge.” 

Sinbad’s interest perked immediately - a challenge? It seems as though it’s not a fight of sorts, because of the wording Valefor used. It sounded much too casual to be anything like a fight.

“Wait, do my kids have to do this as well?” Sinbad asked, suddenly remembering their presences once she had calmed her head. Valefor looked at Sinbad in what seemed to be surprise - he had the face of a wolf, what do you expect - and nodded.

“Yes, they do. As they have gotten this far into the dungeon, they are also potential dungeon capturers and king vessels,” Valefor confirmed. Sinbad released a begrudged growl of sorts in dislike but she sighed and put her hands on her hip, slipping on her confident front.

“So, what’s the challenge?” Sinbad asked. Valefor chuckled.

“Simple, capture this little guy,” he answered, summoning a small, unnaturally purple feline in front of him. The entire group, apart from Ja’far who didn’t seem to care, blinked in surprised confusion.

“You have got to be kidding me…” Dragul trailed off, still surprised by the simplicity of the ‘challenge’, if it could even be called that.

“You have until the sand timer runs out,” Valefor chuckled happily. Sinbad looked at the timer closely - by the shape and estimated amount of sand, it was about five minutes until it would run out.

While Sinbad was analysing her situation, chaos had begun. Hinahoho, Charlie and Allie, as well as Dragul and his group had all begun running around to capture the sitting cat. There were arms and hands all over the place as they ran into one another, trying to get the cat.

The cat, on the other hand, was disturbed from it’s sleep thanks to the racket, so walked away grumpily. Sinbad noticed this and sat down, quietly beckoning the feline over to her lap. The cat didn’t hesitate to jump into her lap and curl up in a small ball of fur, of which Sinbad began petting profusely.

She turned to Valefor, who nodded and removed the timer, the challenge having been completed. Ja’far, who didn’t care for the challenge whatsoever, noticed Sinbad gently petting the cat and walked over to her. 

“Hey, can I pet it too?” Ja’far asked, pointing at the cat in Sinbad’s lap and looking at her with much calmer eyes than she had first seen.

“Of course, darling,” Sinbad smiled. The bandages on Ja’far’s face crinkled slightly, indicating a smile of sorts. He sat himself down on his knees next to Sinbad and softly petted the cat's head, making a small noise of contentment.

It was about three minutes before the rest of the group realised there was no longer any cat. “Hey, where’d it go!?” Vittel exclaimed in surprise, looking around frantically.

“I’m glad you finally noticed,” Sinbad chuckled. “I caught it a while ago. I was wondering how long it would take you to stop fighting each other.”

“You  _ what _ !?” The group exclaimed. Sinbad sweatdropped nervously.

“Why didn’t you just work together? You’re all going for the same goal, are you not? The cat was  _ sleeping _ , meaning any one of you could’ve caught him easily,” Sinbad said, scratching the cat under his chin.   


Ja’far was still petting profusely.


	15. Black Rukh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad’s injuries worsen, ever so slowly  
> IT’S SHORT I’M SORRY! (Also, I first uploaded this on my Reincarnation of a Legend fic-)

They had just agreed to join Sinbad on her adventures to change the world. She promised them happiness in their misfortune, a light in their darkest times, shelter in the storm, something to live for even when all was lost. What had gone wrong?

Sinbad had been shocked. She was about to claim the power that she had earnt, when a black, light liquid had landed on her lap. She looked at Ja’far, who’d fallen onto his knees and began throwing up the strange substance. She was quick to hop up and hold Ja’far’s shoulders, words of concern slipping past her lips before she could stop them.

She looked around and saw that a few members of the opposing party were doing the same. They looked like they were in pain, and she desperately wanted to help them, but she knew that she’d need to leave Ja’far to do so.

“Hey, Jaffy, look at me, okay, you-you’re gonna be fine,” Sinbad assured. Ja’far looked up and Sinbad nearly cried at pain and vulnerability in the young boy’s eyes. “Ja’far, you’re going to be fine, concentrate on me, no one will hurt you when this is over, I swear.”

Drakon watched, shocked, as the members of Sham Lash were brought to their knees in pain, and as Sinbad held Ja’far in her arms tightly. He rushed over to the two, untrusting of Sinbad’s intentions until he saw her face.

She looked terrified.

Sinbad turned to Drakon, her eye wide and scared. “Drakon, what’s going on? What’s happening to them!? You’ve gotta know, right!? Please, there has to be a way to stop this…”

Drakon watched helplessly as Sinbad turned back to Ja’far, her eye dull with worry as she whispered sweet words of comfort into the assassin’s hair. He watched as the young boy’s body shook as a dark substance slipped from his eyes and stained his bandages. He couldn’t shake the look of helplessness in Sinbad’s eyes from his mind, even as he looked around to see the others with similar expressions.

The strange material began to gather in the middle of the room, just as Ja’far and the other assassin’s fell unconscious. Sinbad’s worried, echoing voice was all that could be heard in the otherwise silent dungeon.

“Ja’far? Ja’far! Wake up, darling, come on, wake up, you’re going to be fine, really, you are!” Sinbad’s desperate voice called as she held the boy away from her, looking at him, shaking his limp body softly. Drakon was struck with the realisation.  _ Falan _ . She’d given those of Sham Lash those strange pill-like things before they had entered to heal their wounds. He was the only one who hadn’t needed one and refused it.

Meanwhile, Sinbad had shuffled backwards slightly as Black Rukh began to appear, seemingly sourced from Ja’far. The liquid formed a ball in the air, the Rukh following short as the ball of negative energy grew and grew.

Sinbad watched, feeling almost… a pull towards the ball, even as it began to form a monster. She  _ felt _ her friends’ and comrades’ emotions, good and bad, resonating from within the demon. She rushed in front of Drakon when he pointed his magoi weapon at the monster.

“What- Sinbad!? Move!” Drakon yelled, lowering his weapon slightly. Sinbad steeled her face, cold determination in her eyes.

“I refuse. I will not do that to them, not when they’ve already suffered this fate, they don’t deserve this!” Sinbad growled.

“You idiot! Listen to yourself! If we allow that… thing to become whole, then…”

“Enough. They are  _ my _ comrades, you will not hurt them. I swore to give them all I can, I will not turn back on that now.”

Drakon’s arm fell to his side, the weapon falling from his hand. “That thing is no longer human!”

“It doesn’t matter. Human or monster, they’re comrades!” Sinbad said firmily, leaving no room for Drakon to argue her will. Sinbad turned around and looked at the monster. “Drakon, duck!”

The pair dodged the black arm swung at them by a hair, and Sinbad was sure she felt a slight pull at her ahoge. Bits of the roof began to fall to the floor, smashing into rubble as they hit the hard ground. Sinbad heard Drakon ask what was going on, but ignored him. 

‘They have such destructive force!’ Sinbad thought, her mind completely focused on getting her new comrades back.

“Mommy!” A high-pitched voice called, catching Sinbad’s attention for a split second too long. Sinbad felt a strong hit to her abdomen, and suddenly she was thrown against a wall. She groaned in pain as her bandage slipped off of her face, revealing her still bleeding wound.

The demon stomped towards Sinbad, who was slowly losing consciousness as blood rushed from her face. She looked at the creature weakly, turning slowly and offering nothing but a weak smile and ‘it’s okay,’ to the looming threat. 

The monster stopped for a moment, seeming like it was fighting against itself. Drakon ran forward, holding his weapon and trying to fire it. “It’s not working! Sinbad, use the dungeons power! We have no- Sinbad…?”

Sinbad looked at Drakon weakly, not registering the words in her haze. She did, however, recognise the look of distress on his face. It reminded her of someone. She forced herself to get up, removing her jacket and tying it around her wound as well as she could.

“There is another way,” Valefor piped as Sinbad trembled under the weight of gravity. “Demons keep the humans alive at their core, and sucks the life energy from them. The core’s most likely near it’s chest, if you can destroy it in one shot, you may be able to save them all!”

The monster roared violently and tuned slightly to the sound of children’s cries. Sinbad’s head followed it’s gaze.  _ Allie. Charlie. _ Sinbad shot forward as fast as she could, feeling the demon’s claws scrape lightly against her arm as she scooped up the children. The claws got lodged into the ground.

Dragul took the opportunity, jumping on the arm and running towards the head, only to be thrown into a wall by a giant black fist. Sinbad coughed, her head swimming as more blood leaked from her wound. She looked up, ignoring the fact that she was seeing double, and ushered her two children into a secluded area.

She turned back to the creature and unseethed her sword, trying to balance herself as her head swam. She closed her eye and honed in on her surroundings. “Bararaq,” she whispered. The sword burst into lighting, tearing the creature's attention from Hinahoho.

It started towards Sinbad, before stopping still and holding out its palm. Magoi began to settle, slowly forming a woman. Slowly forming Falan. “It appears we meet again, dear Sinbad. My, you look terrible, don’t you?”

“Falan? I should’ve known you were behind this!” Drakon exclaimed. He lunged towards her and swung his sword, only for Falan to jump away onto a ledge in the dungeon chamber.

“Yes, it is true my physical body is in Partevia. I am the sorceress who serves the general, Barbarossa.”

“What, my brother?”

“Commander Dragul, I recently heard that you had been promoted to Captain?”

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Suddenly, a different voice began talking through Falan. “Not one soldier returned from the dungeon. You are considered killed in action, Junior.”

“It can’t be… is that you, brother?” Dragul asked, stepping towards Falan’s projection.

“You failed to capture the first dungeon. You also failed to arrest Sinbad the Capturer. You’re an embarrassment to the Dragul name. And regarding my wife… it has become clear to me that you harbour feelings for her. You have grown too close, that woman belongs to  _ me _ . Know your place and die like a man.”

Sinbad turned to Dragul as he fell to the ground, looking defeated. She ignored her own pain and walked as quickly over to him as she could, Falan’s speech about them all being ‘sacrificial pawns’ or whatever falling on deaf ears as the young woman placed her hand on Drakon’s shoulder.

“Drakon. Drakon! Drakon, move your ass!” Sinbad shouted, dragging the immobile man away from the target of the creature as quickly as she could, feeling relieved when Hinahoho jumped in and saved them both. Sinbad looked over Drakon’s condition as Hinahoho went to attack the creature.

The Immchuck was roughly grabbed by his head, picked up like he was as light as a feather. Hinahoho yelped in pain as the demon began crushing him, even as he struggled against it. 

Falan chuckled cruelly, turning to Sinbad, “You should’ve defeated the demon when you had the chance, you’re far too injured to do anything now,”

Sinbad walked forward, thanking her parents for giving her the ability to ignore pain and consequences until they really mattered. “I’ve already told you,” Sinbad began, readying her sword, “I’ll never leave anyone behind!”

She jumped up onto the beast's arm, running up to the shoulder. She knew she’d have to be extra aware and careful, because if her injuries get any worse she’d get knocked out cold. Sinbad got up to the creature's neck and stabbed her sword there as leverage. “Drakon! Get my kids to safety! Don’t just stand there, run!”

_ ‘Sinbad…’ _ Hinahoho thought, watching her through the gaps between the demon’s fingers, _ ‘You’ve always been like this, haven’t you? Strong-willed and determined to reach your goals. If someone like you obtained the King’s power… I came here because I thought I could be King, but now I know.’ _

_ ‘Even if I managed to obtain the King’s power, I can’t be like you, not even close. I was running away from that reality. I get it now, Sinbad.’ _ Hinahoho grabbed the creature’s fingers and began to force them apart. “I said… I get it now!”

Hinahoho jumped onto the beast’s hand and ran up to where Sinbad was struggling to hold on to her sword, dodging a few swings here and there. “H-Hinahoho? Are you okay-,”

“Why are  _ you _ asking  _ me _ that? It’s always trouble with you. You’ve meddled with my business every single time you’ve had the chance. You killed that Abare Narwal? And then you followed me into the dungeon without my consent. And now you’re… you’re  _ fighting _ with that tiny, frail, injured body of yours.”

“Oh come on, I’m not that… in… jured…” Sinbad’s eye rolled backwards as the blood loss began to kick in and her grip on her sword slipped and she fell down. Hinahoho’s eyes widened in alarm and he jumped down after her. He just managed to catch her before they hit the ground.

Suddenly, a young girl’s scream of agony filled the room, knocking Sinbad back to reality.  _ Allie _ .


	16. Allie’s Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER DEATH AND GORE AHEAD, PROCEED WITH CAUTION. Or just skip this chapter if you don’t want to read it, your choice.
> 
> This is short because it’s started getting really angsty ;-; 
> 
> Allie, nooooo!

Screams echoed around the room, accompanied by the sickening crunch of bone. Sinbad shot up in Hinahoho’s arms, immediately turning to the familiar screams. Hinahoho struggled to hold onto the smaller woman, but Sinbad managed to escape. She ran over to Allie, who was crying underneath a large black hand. There was so much blood underneath her as she was crushed.

Sinbad reached the hand and kicked in with all her strength, successfully moving the hand enough to be able to pick up the broken and battered child before it swung back for them. She hurried over to a corner as Hinahoho rushed forwards, the beast having been distracted thanks to Sinbad saving Allie.

Sinbad curled up into a ball around Allie’s crying form, newfound anger towards Falan filling her. How dare she do that? Force her  _ comrades _ to crush her  _ child _ !? Sinbad put Allie down and beckoned Drakon over to look after her. Charlie followed the commander closely.

If Falan was going to spin the game, Sinbad would apply her own rules. “Bararaq!” She cried, letting her emotions come forth.

Unfortunately, weakened by her wounds, she was unable to dodge the hand that swooped down and grabbed her, squeezing her painfully. “Sinbad!” Hinahoho called out, stepping forward with his weapon at the ready.

“No, Hinahoho! Not yet!” Sinbad called back, “You’ve gotta wa-wait for the perfect shot- agh!” Sinbad yelped as she was crushed further.

Falan snickered cruelly. “I’d love to let you suffer, but we can’t have you causing anymore… issues now, can we? Die.”

“Aghhhhh!” Sinbad screamed, feeling everything as her body was crushed. Suddenly, the crushing stopped. She turned around and saw Dragul, who had stabbed the creature’s head. Sinbad felt grateful as she was dropped to the ground, not so grateful when her legs gave way beneath her. “Drakon!”

“I have always fought for my country… I even believed in the honour of dying for it… but I was wrong. I need only to protect… Damnit. Barbarossa, I’ll never give up! I’ll defeat your plans, escape this dungeon and return to kill you! No matter what it takes!”

Drakon jumped down and quickly helped Sinbad back onto her feet before turning back to the demon. “Come back out, all of you! I know you’re not lightweights who’d fall for this kind of deception! Show everyone that  _ I _ am right!”

Drakon ran forward to strike the beast, only to be knocked back to the ground. Sinbad watched as he jumped back onto his feet and ran forward again. She was filled with a new determination and smiled.  _ ‘So that’s how we’re gonna play, huh? I like your style, Drakon!’ _

Sinbad ran forward with the newfound strength and attacked the creature, not using Bararaq however, as she didn’t have enough energy to do so. Falan stepped backwards in shock.  _ ‘What are those two doing!?’ _

Before long, a bright glow caught the attention of the two. Sinbad laughed softly with a feeling of accomplishment. “Sorry for the wait,” Hinahoho said, “the Great Harpoon of the Immchukks!”

Hinahoho threw the harpoon into the demon’s chest and it cried out in pain. The black Rukh flew away from around the harpoon, which fell back to the ground after losing it’s support. Falan jumped onto the ground, “how dare you! What have you done to my demon!?”

“And now it’s your turn, witch!” Sinbad yelled, slicing her back. The projection disappeared with a wave of black Rukh, leaving nothing but a doll behind. “Tch,”

Sinbad ran back over to Ja’far and put him in her lap, while Drakon went over to Vittel and Hinahoho went to retrieve his harpoon. “Phew. He’s still breathing. How’s Vittel, Drakon?” Sinbad asked.

“He is too, they all are,” Drakon responded, holding the assassin upright. Sinbad lightly shook Ja’far, watching as he opened his green eyes hazily.

“Hey, can you hear me?” She asked. Ja’far nodded weakly and Sinbad smiled. Vittel was the first to fully regain consciousness, rubbing his head as Drakon rested his hand on his shoulder. “Hey, Vittel!” Sinbad smiled, rocking the barely-conscious Ja’far slightly in her lap.

“Sinbad…? Did you just save us?” Vittel asked, looking at her disbelievingly. Sinbad simply smiled politely and turned to the others, making sure their injuries were minimal. “Wow, it might sound strange, but I feel refreshed. Like a bad omen has been lifted from me,”

_ ‘A bad omen?’ _ Sinbad realised too late what that meant as the new golden Rukh faded from Vittel’s hand. She looked towards the boy in her lap in shock - the black Rukh was rearranging around him.  _ ‘Ja’far hasn’t been… truly saved!’ _

“No! The demon’s resurrecting!” Hinahoho shouted. 

Suddenly, Falan’s echoing voice erupted in the room. “I have recreated the demon’s core with the power sources element! This boy was already half fallen anyway. His dark little heart is ideal for something such as this. Defeat the demon equals the death of your comrade, so, what will you do now?”

Sinbad growled, anger filling her all over again. She didn’t hesitate and tightened her grip on her household vessel, Baal. Drakon gasped. “Sinbad, what are you thinking?”

Valefor sucked in a breath, “No way, is she going to…?” Sinbad raised her arm, then struck it into Ja’far’s chest,  _ ‘Is she going to try to pull the child out!?’ _ Valefor felt himself panic, “No! Stop! A human cannot handle that!”

Suddenly, Sinbad and Ja’far’s bodies fell to the floor, Ja’far holding onto Sinbad’s wrist as her hand fell atop his body, laying there protectively.

_______

Sinbad squinted in the light that she was suddenly submerged in and looked around, what looked like memories playing around her.  _ ‘What is this? It’s like I’m seeing things inside my head.’ _

Baal started glowing, and Sinbad turned her head towards him. “This is the young assassin's memories, Sinbad. We are on a journey deep into his mind. Master, you must talk to him if you want to save this child, or else he’ll fall and will never return from the darkness.”

Sinbad was submerged into a ball of black, before appearing in some kind of white room. She noticed the stark difference of small, bloodied footprints on the floor and immediately knew who they belonged to.  _ Ja’far _ .

She ran, following the soft sound of steps with desperation, as her own blood stained the ground for a few seconds before disappearing.  _ She wasn’t supposed to be here _ .

“It hurts…” a familiar voice whimpered, “I don’t want to do this anymore… Mom, Dad, where are you? Answer me, please!” Sinbad watched as the lighter toned Ja’far weeped.

“Quit crying and shut your mouth you weakling,” another voice hissed. Sinbad noticed the second Ja’far, a slightly darker tone than the one she knew. “You’re so pathetic!”

“But… I don’t want this anymore! I only wanna go home!”

“Go home? Where do you think that is!? Open your eyes and face the truth! I will  _ never _ let you forget that  _ we _ killed them! We are children born into the assassin’s fold. Sooner or later, we had to kill them! You have to show your power to survive. We both know there was no other choice… Or else we… we couldn’t have survived…”

The two Ja’far’s fell into tears, sobbing at the cruel reality they had been forced to face at such a young age. Sinbad’s expression fell.  _ ‘So this is what you’ve been hiding…’ _

She began walking forward. “You poor child. You’ve been suffering a long time, haven’t you? Living a life of lies and contradiction. That’s a horrible burden, for anyone to bare.”

“What would you know!? We don’t need your worthless pity!” The darker, obviously more violent version of Ja’far hissed, wiping his tears as subtlety as he could. Sinbad took another step forward, kneeling down to the two boys.

“You’re right, I don’t know anything. There’s no way a could. That said...” Sinbad opened up her arms for the two Ja’far’s, an invitation. The lighter Ja’far hesitantly returned it, cuddling into Sinbad’s chest. Sinbad smiled softly at the darker counterpart, softly pulling him into a hug.

“If you don’t have a home, I’ll provide one for you. If you let me do it, I’ll be you guiding light so you don’t have to live a life of lies anymore.”

____________

Sinbad woke up, feeling startled. Baal began glowing violently, and Ja’far began floating again. She was quick to jump to her feet and grab her comrade’s hand, “Come on, Ja’far! Stay with us! I’m not going to let you go!”

Suddenly, the black Rukh began to disperse and the demon began to howl in pain as it tore itself apart. A bright light shone through the dungeon, and back in Partevia, Falan’s crystal ball cracked irreparably.

Sinbad never let go of Ja’far’s hand. She checked his breathing and pulse before falling to the ground in relief - he was alive. “I… I did it!” Sinbad smiled. Suddenly, the ex-assassin’s of Sham Lash hurried over to their chief. Drakon pointed at Sinbad and began scolding her as she rubbed the back of her head.

Finally, everything would be fine. 

Or so Sinbad thought.

A muffled hiccup caught her attention. She’d forgotten about someone. “M...Mommy…?”

Sinbad’s head snapped around as she ran, ignoring the offered hug from Hinahoho.  _ ‘No, no, no, no, no! That wasn’t real. It can’t have been real! There’s no way my resilient little girl… no!’ _ Tears sprung to her eyes as dark thoughts consumed her head.

She slid over to the wall, where her mangled child was sobbing in a pile of her own blood. “No, no, no! This can’t be happening! You’re-you’re going to be f-fine! I swear, I’ll help you!”

“Mommy… I know… I know I’m going to die,” Allie whimpered. Sinbad’s eyes widened.  _ No, no, no! _ “I can feel every crushed bone under my skin… Mommy, there’s no saving me. But… If I could… I have one last request. Sing for me…?”

“Allie… I mean, o-of course, darling,” Sinbad’s voice cracked as she settled the dying child’s head on her lap, allowing her breaking voice to echo off of the walls of the dungeon chamber.

“Hush little darling, don’t say a word, momma’s gonna buy you mockingbird, and if that mockingbird won’t sing, momma’s gonna buy you a diamond ring, and if that diamond ring turns brass, momma’s gonna buy you a looking glass… and if that looking glass…” Sinbad’s voice died off as Allie smiled her last and fell limp in her mother’s lap.

Sinbad cried silently, facing away from her friends so they wouldn’t see her in this state. “Valefor… can I leave her here?”

“Well, of course, but- may I ask why?” Valefor asked, wondering if Sinbad had gone loopy from the grief.

“Allie said she didn’t want to be buried, rather left at the spot she died. She never liked the idea of being buried alive,” Sinbad answered, her voice painfully empty.

Sadly, Valefor nodded in understanding. Allie’s body would stay in the luxury of the dungeon, where it was never to rot.

Ja’far began to stir slightly, groaning. Sinbad turned around, walking straight towards the waking boy. “Ja’far! Are you okay?” She asked, quickly helping him up.

“My head’s a little fuzzy, and my chest’s kinda sore, but that's it,” Ja’far mumbled, accepting Sinbad’s offered hand.

“That’s good, let’s get out of here!” Sinbad smiled. Drakon went to say something, getting about half of the first word out before Sinbad shot over to him and slapped her hand over his mouth, hissing, “shut up and leave it alone.”

Ja’far felt a little betrayed as he stood up, until he saw Sinbad’s eye.  _ She has lost something. That’s not the gaze of someone who’s okay, I should know. _

Still, no one said anything and just sat in the circle with the dungeons treasure, and yet Ja’far felt like he was missing something.

_ Or someone. _


	17. Just Fluff Because Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some wholesome Jaffy looking after Sin because she needs support.

Sinbad, Ja’far, Drakon, and co. finally got out of the dungeon, Sinbad’s loss was still weighing in her chest, fresh and heavy. Why did it have to be Allie? Why couldn’t she have been the one to die, instead? Drakon seemed to sense Sinbad’s dread and gave her a comforting back rub.

“Thanks, Drakon, but I’ll be fine. I swear,” Sinbad smiled shakily. Drakon frowned in concern, but nodded and turned away from her nonetheless. Sinbad grumbled to herself, how no one overheard her was a wonder, “first Papa, then Mama, now Allie? It’s like anyone I care for dies.”

That’s when Sinbad made the gravest mistake of her life and began distancing herself from her comrades. Not in a way that they would notice, but in a way that didn’t allow her to suffer further loss. Everyone one happy, none of her comrades knew her _well_ , so it was easy to fool them. There was never anything wrong…

Not that they knew of, anyway.

Sinbad would occasionally skip meals, claiming she wasn’t hungry when she really felt guilty for forgetting about Allie and letting her die. Drakon stayed with Sinbad for a while, helping her where he could and becoming a trusted friend to Sinbad. She often confided in him, which always seemed to help her push through. 

But eventually, he decided he needed to leave and make sure Serendine was safe, so Sinbad let him go. She cared for Serendine too; she was sure they would be good friends in the future.

And off went her first and only anchor. 

She began skipping more meals; food just wasn’t interesting to her anymore. Whenever she got the chance, she locked herself in her room at the hotel they were all staying at and worked relentlessly throughout the night on plans, whether they got used or not didn’t matter. She just needed _something_ to avoid the thoughts in her mind, the nightmares of her daughter's crushed body lying mangled on the dungeon floor.

One night, Ja’far walked up to her, glaring through her, asking a simple question.

“Are you okay?”

Sinbad froze. What did she say? Should she be honest or lie? Tell him the truth about the nightmares or just write it off as working on backup plans? She found difficulty in thinking straight, feeling terribly overwhelmed.

“Sin?” 

“I…” Sinbad had nothing to say. Such a small question overwhelmed her. There were so many things to take into account when answering. The last thing she wanted to do was let it slip that the demon that was feeding off of his and his companions' energy killed Allie, that would make him feel guilty, and the poor boy had already suffered enough.

_Drip drop._

Sinbad didn’t even realise she had been crying until she heard the teardrops land on the floor. She glanced down and quickly wiped her eyes. She looked back at Ja’far. “No, no, I am not okay.”

“Do you… want to talk about it?” Ja’far asked softly. Sinbad felt something being lifted off her shoulders. She nodded wordlessly and beckoned Ja’far into her room.

“Just sit on the bed, okay?” Sinbad smiled weakly. She closed the door softly and walked over, sitting next to Ja’far. “Sorry for making you worry, Jaffy. I didn’t mean to.”

“Well, to be honest, if it were me, I probably wouldn’t flaunt my trauma everywhere I go either,” Ja’far joked uncomfortably. The two sat in silence for a while. Soon, Sinbad began to fiddle with the bandages covering her eye.

“These are about due for a change. I’ll do that quickly,” Sinbad said, unwrapping them. Ja’far looked at the wound and almost threw up. It looked like one of the most painful scars he’d ever seen, and as an assassin, that’s saying something.

It was thin and jagged like it was torn multiple times in the same place. From what Ja’far could see, it was uninfected, which was good. What worried him most, however, was the lack of an eyeball in the socket. A glass ball replaced it instead, somehow staying in despite Sinbad’s lack of an eyelid.

“You probably want to know what happened to my eye, don’t you?” Sinbad asked, not looking up as she shuffled through her draw for some fresh bandages.

“Yeah,” Ja’far admitted.

And so she told him. She told him about how Allie got trapped underwater and snatched up by the monster there, about how they were both nearly swallowed alive and managed to escape with nothing but an eye lost. She told him the aftermath of it, how she passed out and had to convince Hinahoho to keep moving once she had brought herself back to reality.

When she got up to the part about the demons that fed off Ja’far’s life energy, she hesitated. “I guess you know what happened next, don’t you?”

“What about Allie? She wasn’t with us when we left the dungeon,” Ja’far asked. Sinbad felt tears well up in her eye. Sinbad quickly turned back to her table, changing her bandages slowly. “Sin?”

Sinbad heard the creak of her bed as Ja’far jumped off and walked over to her. He looked up at her face before realisation struck him. “Oh, oh my god. Sinbad, I’m so sorry.”

Sinbad broke down, falling to her knees and letting her emotions pour out. “I-It’s all m-my fault!” She cried, “I couldn’t protect h-her!”

Ja’far didn’t know what to do, so he did what he faintly remembered made him feel better once, not so long ago. He hugged her, trying not to flinch as Sinbad latched her arms around him, hugging back tightly. Ja’far just rubbed circles into her back soothingly.

Eventually, Sinbad shaking stopped and pulled away from Ja’far. “Thank you, Jaffy, I feel much better now that’s off my chest. Thank you,” Sinbad thanked, smiling brightly despite the red marks around her eyes and on her cheeks.

“Anytime.”


	18. Sinbad The Merchant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, beautiful family fluff. This story was seriously angsty for the last few chapters, so I’ll try to brighten your day a little! Also, Sinbad might have a love interest now, because teenagers. Also, I want feels.

The next day, Sinbad got up feeling better than she had for a while. She already knew Ja’far would keep Allie’s death to himself, and it made her feel so much better. She quickly changed her bandages and smiled into the mirror. She had no bags under her eye for once.

She wasn’t quite sure if she was ready to start anything too extreme when adventuring yet, though. As her usual morning routine, she stretched and did her hair - she had never been so thankful that her hair didn’t knot easily as she was at that very moment.

Sinbad prepared herself to apologise for being so selfish and locking herself up in her room after promising so much. She took one more deep breath before opening the door, wincing as the bright sunlight that hit her eye the moment she did. She saw heads turn towards her and flushed slightly. Holding onto the doorframe slightly, she smiled and spoke shakily, “H-Hi…?”

“Sinbad! Glad you’re finally out, we were getting kinda worried, ya know?” Vittel smiled walking over to the table with a wooden tray.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. I guess I just panicked a little and went overboard with backup plans - though I’m plenty sure we won’t need them, not with you all as my allies, as my friends!” Sinbad smiled brightly, ignoring the way her body ached from the lack of movement. Carlos and Charlie ran up to her and hugged her legs, she reacted by petting their hair.

“Sorry, you two. I completely forgot about my duties as a mother… can you ever forgive me?” Sinbad asked, guilt clear in her voice as she kneeled down to their height.

“Of course we do, Mommy!” Charlie smiled brightly, just happy with her mother being there again.

“Yeah, Rurumu looked after us, too! She’s really fun, like you!” Carlos grinned, and Sinbad had to bite back a bristle of jealousy. She looked at Rurumu with a soft smile.

“Thank you for looking after them while I hauled myself up. I want to apologise for doing something so irrational,” Sinbad bowed her head, pushing the thought that she _deserved_ to do that, that it _wasn’t_ irrational, to the back of her mind, where it would collect dust and eventually be forgotten.

“It’s not a problem. I’m glad to have such a prepared leader,” Rurumu bowed back, a soft smile resting on her lips.

“Thank you. Just remember, I may be the leader, but here we are all equals,” Sinbad stated, standing up and regaining her lost confidence. “Let’s get going, shall we? The boat isn’t gonna steer itself!”

___________

  
  


Once Sinbad had emerged from her room, everyone had brightened considerably. Hinahoho went back to playing with the kids, who had only been playing with Rurumu because she reminded them of their mom. The ex-assassins went back to chatting happily, and Ja’far stuck closely to Sinbad. In short, everyone was happy, and ready for the world.

The group waved to the Immchukks watching as the boat floated away, everyone yelling their goodbyes with large smiles. The wind picked up, and before long, the icy expanses of Immchuckk was hidden beneath thick layers of fog. Sinbad watched the fleeting sight for a while longer, letting out a contented sigh.

“Sinbad, come over here, would you?” A soft voice asked from behind her. Sinbad turned around and smiled.

“Coming, Rurumu!” She walked over quickly, hopping and jumping over things in her way. She didn’t need to, there was a clear path right next to her, but she felt like showing off.

“Sinbad, it’s not ladylike to run around like that, you know. You nearly fell on Vettel,” Rurumu scolded. 

“I’m only fourteen, let me have my fun!” Sinbad whined pitifully, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. 

“Sinbad…”

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry…” Sinbad pouted, walking over and sitting next to Ja’far. Hinahoho chuckled at Sinbad’s expense, but stopped when his wife glared at him.

“Ja’far, why don’t you show Sinbad what I taught you?” Rurumu asked, even though she obviously wasn’t giving the white-haired boy an option.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this… Sin, make fun of me, and I will kill you,” Ja’far growled, glaring at Sinbad. Sinbad raised her hands to the corresponding side of her chest in an act of surrender.

“Nope!” Sinbad shrieked fearfully. She cared for him a lot, but she was also fully aware that Ja’far was not one to be babied. She knew he _would not hesitate_ to _skin her alive_. Yeah, she’d prefer to keep her head attached to her body, thanks.

“Ugh…” Ja’far took a deep breath and clasped his hands together, intertwining his fingers and resting the back of his hands on his right cheek. “It’s truly a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ja’far, and I’m what you call a merchant. We’d be honored if you would stock our products at your lovely store!”

Sinbad looked at Ja’far as he hit his head against the table and couldn’t hold back her snort at the other’s embarrassment. She immediately regretted the act, because Ja’far turned to her with a blank expression and fired gaze. “Did you laugh, Sinbad?”

“I- Um, uh… no?” Sinbad squeaked, leaning backwards slightly. _‘Oh god, I’m gonna die, oh dear. Mother, Father, I am so sorry. I failed. I’m a failure. May my children have a good life,’_ she thought with a dramatic tear rolling down her cheek.

“I’m gonna _kill you!_ ” Ja’far cried out as he leapt onto Sinbad’s body, clinging on to her twisting body with ease.

“Jaffy, stop! Rurumu! Help me!” Sinbad pleaded as Rurumu chuckled. She was joined quickly by Hinahoho, who was laughing loudly at the two tumbling teens. “Hinahoho!”

“You brought this upon yourself, Sin. You can deal with the consequences,” Rurumu bit back a laugh as Ja’far pulled Sinbad’s hair childishly. Sinbad yelped and whined about how hard her hair was to brush in the mornings, and that she’d have to do it again. The two Immchukks just watched as the two fought playfully, happy to finally have their confident leader back.

______________

As the days passed, Rurumu sent the crew (mainly Sinbad and Ja’far, the two most uneducated) though more and more how-to-merchant tests, and Sinbad realised her soft, melodic voice did not match up with her fiery personality as she harshly reprimanded them.

They were forced through lessons of posture - where Sinbad had to walk with books and scrolls on her head, she didn’t enjoy it at all - literature, mathematics, culture and geography. She got her head around geography and culture pretty well, but mathematics made her head burn.

Ja’far and Sinbad ended up on the floor, leaning against the side of the boat holding each other so they wouldn’t fall over. Their muscles ached from practicing posture - Rurumu didn’t do warm-ups, and even someone as skilled as Ja’far was exhausted after the hour of the ridiculous exercise.

When Rurumu called for lunch, Sinbad and Ja’far shot towards the table, joined at the hip, and immediately picked up their knives and forks, but pausing before digging in. They quickly had it knocked into them to be well mannered or get the infamous Rurumu Chop. The teens shivered at the memory.

Carlos and Charlie, however, both got off easy because Rurumu had a soft spot for them. Sinbad never thought she’d be jealous of her children, but here she is, silently seething at them over _food_. Though, said food did cause both her and Ja’far to vow to never disobey Rurumu, so it was reasonable.

When nighttime finally rolled around, everyone went to sleep on the deck of the ship, cushioned and covered by cream-white blankets. Sinbad lay between Hinahoho and Ja’far, tired but too scared to let herself fall into the blissful unconsciousness of slumber.

She feared her nightmares dreams would follow her there.

________________

When Ja’far awoke, he had expected to be the first - being an assassin, he had his sleeping hours well rehearsed, always the first to rise - but was surprised when he saw familiar purple hair flowing gracefully in the soft breeze. He walked up to her silently, surprised when she turned around before he had said anything.

“Good morning, Ja’far. Did you sleep well?” She asked, looking back at the vast expanses of ocean that seemed to glow with a pinky-yellow hue.

“Yes, actually. You?” Ja’far replied, looking over the side of the boat and cursing his lack of height.

“...” Sinbad didn’t respond to Ja’far’s question. Just as he was about to express his concerns, Sinbad cut him off, “the view's quite nice, isn’t it? We’re lucky to see it.”

“...Yeah. I guess we are,” Ja’far replied, his voice barely a whisper. He hated how well Sinbad would hide her exhaustion from her friends, from _him_ . As much as he wanted to say he could read the motherly teen like a book, he knew he couldn’t. He only knew because she had _told_ him. And it concerned him, the fact that he couldn’t detect a hint of mistruth or distress in her perfectly made expression.

_______________

The ship slowly pulled into the dock, shaking slightly as it softly bumped against the wooden posts. People gathered around at the unfamiliar ship, looking and pointing with awed expressions and excited shouts. Sinbad made her way up to the top of the ship, holding onto the side of the main mast and looking down at the bustling town below with glee. “We… we really made it! The Reim Empire!”

The Reim Empire is a powerful nation with the world's largest territory. Napolia is the most populated business municipality, located right next to the capital, Remano. The scale of its economy surpasses even that of Balbadd - Sinbad’s birthplace. The Empire is a prominent financial center of the world's economy.

Sinbad looked down at the people to Reim, her expression as neutral as Rurumu had taught her. She thought back to who she had to thank for sparking her interest in adventure.

_‘The world is full of unfamiliar and beautiful things, you know,’ the blonde man said with a smile. He pet her head softly, letting her chubby little hands wrap around his wrist._

_‘M-Mister Darius?’ Sinbad asked softly, her voice squeaking as Darius began to tickle her softly. An unwilling laugh was ripped out of her as large fingers ghosted over her tummy._

_‘Yes, Sinbad?’ Darius responded, letting his hands fall back into his lap as he looked at the child who admired him and his stories._

_‘When I get older, could you show me around these places? Reim too!’ Sinbad’s happy giggle echoed in Darius’ ears, and the man forced a smile._

_‘Maybe, little one.’_

Sinbad breathed out a soft sigh at the memory. Darius, no matter what he had done, would always take up a spot in her heart. He had sparked her love for adventuring, after all. She wouldn’t be where she was now if he hadn’t washed up on the shore when he did.

“We finally reached the Reim Empire,” Sinbad said, her voice even and serious, maybe even a little dark, as she looked down at the crowd below her. She turned back to her crew and a smile washed over her features, her tone switching into something more light-hearted. “Alight! There’s no time to waste, so let’s get down to business!”

The shop was set up impossibly quickly, thanks to all the practice they had on water, and quickly they began to sell their products, people feeling curious about the newly imported goods.

A few people looked at the merchandise, curious as to if they were genuine. Ja’far showed the Immchukk-approved contract to an older man, and Sinbad walked over to the younger woman, forever thankful for her own androgynous appearance and flat chest.

She took the woman’s hand lovingly and locked her own golden eye with the stranger’s soft purple ones. “Please, relax, put your mind at ease. You have my word that I would never sell anything that would put you at a loss. After all, who could ever try to swindle someone as beautiful and lovely as you?”

“O-Oh… I appreciate it, but… I don’t really like men, flirting doesn’t work on me, sir,” She said, smiling with an embarrassed smile. Sinbad smiled contentedly, her eyes softening.

“May I have your name, ma’am?” Sinbad smiled warmly, the other woman feeling her asexuality quaver. Even with the obvious black eyepatch, this man was becoming unsettlingly alluring.

“A-Amethyst, sir,” She stuttered out, beginning to wonder if the man before her was actually a man.

“Amethyst… my, your name matches your eyes. My name is Sinbad, it is truly a pleasure to get to know you,” Sinbad grinned, the seductive glimmer in her eyes gone and replaced with pure admiration. “I’m glad you’re not interested in men, by the way, because that diminishes half the competition,”

“Oh my! I am so sorry, ma’am, I shouldn’t have assumed your gender-,” Sinbad cut Amethyst off with a light touch of her shoulder.

“It’s fine, really. And please, call me Sin,” Sinbad smiled. Amethyst felt her heart melt at the genuineness of Sinbad’s voice.

“Thank you, Sin…” Amethyst paused, deciding whether or not she should finish her sentence, deciding with a determined smile, “and your not so bad yourself.”

Sinbad couldn’t battle the blush that rose to her cheeks from the complement and chuckled. So, rather than doing anything about it, she let it sit there as she sold the goods to Amethyst.

After seeing Amethyst leave with a smile and the new jewels in hand, more girls (a few boys, too) gathered around Sinbad, positively drowning her in affection. Surrounded by happy people looking into buying, Sinbad didn’t see Amethyst retreating into an alleyway with a sad smile, clinging onto the jewels tightly.

Sinbad had truly touched her ever-cold heart.

______________

About ten minutes later, patrolling guards walked over the small shop and interrupted the small group who were in the middle of selling a rose quartz necklace. Ja’far quickly sold it and the client thanked him and quickly shuffled off, fearing the figures of authority.

Sinbad knelt down in the corner, where Charlie and Carlos were playing. “Hide,” She whispered. She knew the guards in Reim were nothing like the ones back in Partevia, but the scars on her neck made sure she stayed cautious. She stood up and walked over to the guards, making sure her stance was just as proper as Rurumu had taught.

“Hello, sirs, how are you?” Sinbad asked, trying to start a conversation but failing miserably.

“Ma’am, we need to speak to the proprietor. Your friends here aren’t approved to sell here in Reim,” the guard said, pushing past Sinbad and heading towards Hinahoho. Sinbad’s ‘hey!’ was purposefully ignored by the guards, who stood in front of the Immchuckk warrior with as much courage as he could muster. “You are the owner of this trade, correct?”

“Ah, no. The owner would be Sinbad-,”

“And where is this Sinbad? He is not allowed to set up shop here.”

“Um, she,” Sinbad corrected, poking the guard’s side. He frowned and looked at the purple-haired offender.

“Well, do you know where this ‘Sinbad’ is, then?” The guard growled. This child was annoying him.

“You’re looking at her,” Sinbad smirked cockily, amused by the disbelieving face of the once egotistical guard. He stuttered a bit before his partner pushed him away.

“Sorry about him, he’s a little… okay, a _lot_ sexist. Anyway, Sinbad, right?” The other guard asked. Sinbad nodded, and he continued, “I am Diarus, a guard here at Reim.”

“D-Darius?” Sinbad stuttered, noting the similar build and hair.

“No, Diarus,” Diarus corrected nonchalantly, oblivious to Sinbad’s internal panic - it makes sense, since no one at all realised she was.

“Ah, okay then. Diarus, what do you need me for?” Sinbad asked, mentally shaking off the memories the almost-familiar name brought to the forefront of her mind.

“Do you have permission to set up shop here?” Diarus asked. Sinbad tilted her head, confused. “If you don’t, I’m afraid you can’t sell anything. You need to be approved by the Union.”

“Oh, sorry about that. Where can I get approved for this Union?”

“You don’t know about selling in Reim?” The guard gaped as Sinbad shook her head with a shrug. “All commercial transactions need to go through the Reim Merchant Union, they manage and control everything. Only those approved by the Union are allowed to do business. Sorry, but you must leave until you’re approved.”

The other guard came up and began aggressively shouting at onlookers to leave as well. Diarus facepalmed, letting out a disappointed sigh directed towards his comrade as everyone began to walk away.

“See you later, Sinbad. Well, maybe not. Bye!” Diarus waved as he walked away, pulling his partner by his ear like an angry mother, and Sinbad couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight.

“Damnit, this is all my fault! Those dumb old books didn’t have anything about a stupid Union!” Ja’far growled, his hands clenching so hard at his sides that he could feel his neatly-trimmed nails dig into his pale skin.

A blonde figure wearing a large, hooded, royal blue robe walked over to Sinbad, tapping softly on her shoulder. Sinbad turned around, slowly as to not startle the stranger, but staying on guard anyway.

“Hello, sir, may I help you?” She asked, looking at him properly now that she could see him. With but a glance, she could tell he was wealthy - that colour of blue is as expensive as it is beautiful.

“Actually, I was wondering if I could buy everything you have,” he said, pointing to the shop.

“Wha? Really? But, isn’t that against the law right now? I appreciate it, but I’d rather not break a law like that,” Sinbad smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Well, that is half-true. Non-Union members aren’t allowed to sell to the general public, however - I am affiliated with the Union, so there’s no problem whatsoever with me purchasing from you,” he said, his tone even and syrupy sweet. Sinbad knew there was an ulterior motive, but it would be rude to say no. Plus, money!

“Ah, I see,” Sinbad replied, her tone just as even as his. She saw him hesitate, but he leaned down nonetheless and whispered in her ear.

“You’ve travelled a long way to get to Reim, wouldn’t it be such a waste to come back with almost everything you left with?”

Sinbad smiled softly and began to answer, but before she could get the first word out, Ja’far interrupted her. “Of course, we’d love to do business with you!”

“Thank you. Now, here is the contract,” the man said, handing Ja’far a scroll - who handed it straight to Sinbad - before walking off, “I’ll retrieve the men who will carry the goods.”

Sinbad zoned out as she read the writing. _All goods bought will fall under ownership of the buyer. Unless specifically stated in the contract, the buyer has all rights to the items._ Something about the way it was worded made Sinbad feel a little bit more suspicious of the man, but rolled it up and placed it under her arm anyway.

______________

When Sinbad saw what used to be her goods, she realised she hadn’t thought it through. She should’ve charged more.

“They’re selling our goods for three… no, _ten times_ their original price!” Ja’far gasped as he stared.

“We’ve been deceived… that jerk took advantage of us!” Hinahoho growled softly. Sinbad took in her teammates’ reactions and sighed contentedly.

“He makes money off of others’ goods that he has purchased,” Sinbad stated, looking back at the contract she had received. “That said, he looks as though he plays it safe by buying from non-Union merchants like us.”

The group gasped at the new knowledge they had gotten, and at how calm Sinbad was about it - didn’t she feel betrayed or taken advantage of?

Before they knew it, Sinbad had led the group back to the alleyway where Rurumu and the other children lay in wait for their return. Before long, Sinbad had told Rurumu all about what had happened.

“I… see,” Rurumu mumbled with a frown.

“It’s so unfair…” Ja’far grumbled, looking at his lap with agitation.

“Let me have it, Sin, how much did we lose to him?” Hinahoho asked. Sinbad looked up from the contract.

“Lose? Who said we lost anything?” Sinbad asked, realising she’d have to lighten up the mood before her teammates fell into a state of depression she was familiar with. “This is the first time we’ve done this, of course something’s gonna go wrong. Nonetheless, the bottom line is that we’re going to have to join the Union if we’re to do business here in Reim.”

“There’s no point arguing about the resale. We may be amateurs now, but so was every other business person in the entire world! Isn’t that the fun of it?” Sinbad stood, throwing away the contract in her hand, “there’s a reason why I respect merchants as much as I do - if you asked me, I’d say they’re the shrewdest people to have ever lived!”

Sinbad walked backwards a few steps. “The world revolves around money - money is moved by merchants. They hold their fingers on the pulse of the world and have a great grasp on society - it helps them make astute and accurate predictions. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration for me to say that merchants move the world!”

“Just think about it, you guys!” Sinbad smiled, enthusiasm almost _bleeding_ from her, “We get to compete with people of that caliber!”

Sinbad’s charisma made her excitement contagious. Hinahoho rubbed his forehead. “I can’t believe we’re letting you talk us into this…”

____________

The next day, everyone - save for Sinbad - loaded themselves onto the ship. “Sinbad… are you sure?” Hinahoho’s tired, but worried voice spoke in the chilly morning air.

“Of course I am! Get back to Immchuckk as fast as you can and restock as soon as possible,” Sinbad said, looking up at the worried warrior from the dock. “Hopefully, by the time you return, hopefully I will have settled things with the Union.”

“...Alright,” Hinahoho sighed in defeat - there was no arguing with women sometimes, something that, as a married man, he knew all too well. “We’re counting on you, Sinbad.”

Sinbad smiled as the ship sailed away, enjoying the view until her stomach growled. She had a single bronze coin left, which she efficiently dropped the moment she got near a food stall. It rolled away until it was met with familiar fingers.

Her last client.


End file.
